Det som inte dödar
by The HP and Twilight lover
Summary: Min mening med livet? Jag skulle vara glad om jag ens hade ett liv. Varning: Ingen riktig fanfic! Ledsen, men jag visste inte var jag skulle sätta den! Handlar om ensamma Elina som finner liv, kärlek och sitt livs fiende: allt i samma blodsugande paket!
1. 1 Slut

Okej, så det här är alltså vad det blev av mitt tidigare writersblock; det här är den story som står omnämnd typ överst på min profil, om någon bryr sig... För er som inte brytt er om att kolla in min profil på sistone kan jag bara säga att jag varit korkad nog att försöka få den här saken publicerad! Usch jag får gåshud, inte trevligt... Det här är alltså en random påhittad historia som varade längre i min hjärna än vad mina storys normalt brukar göra, och tyvärr har den sanningen att säga inte ett smack med twilight att göra (vampyrerna är inte lika flexibla och godhjärtade här), så ni som förväntar er en twilight-historia trots min summary kan sluta läsa nu!  
Ratingen gäller väl lite då och då från kapitel till kapitel, och med tanke på att hela den här historien är helt och hållet färdigskriven kan jag glädja(?) mina älskade läsare med att den kommer att bli uppdaterad relativt ofta, om jag kommer ihåg det (ni får påminna mig med reviewer).  
Jag vet att början suger (precis som vampyren, ha, ha) men det var såhär det blev i alla fall. Och det blev ju riktigt långt, kom jag att tänka på nu.  
Det var väl det vanliga då, disclaimer: ... Nej vänta lite, det är ju faktiskt jag själv som äger allting som jag skrivit här alldeles själv! Haha, så kul det var att skriva det, det här är något som alla borde prova! ;)

* * *

**1. Slut**

Trots beslutsamheten jag hade haft inom mig – nåväl, _trott_ mig ha haft – i större delen av mitt liv, tvekade jag ändå när möjligheten väl, för en gångs skull, presenterades för mina ögon.

Suck. Allt detta prat runt mina vänner om att om jag någon gång i mitt liv skulle ha turen att få syn på en livs levande vampyr, skulle jag kasta mig över honom genast och be honom att förvandla mig; försäkra honom att om han misslyckades skulle jag åtminstone dö lycklig.

Och här stod jag nu, Elina Edwards (efternamnet hade visserligen alltid varit ovanligt i Sverige, men uttala det en smula annorlunda och vips så tar alla engelsmän för givet att du är infödd! Praktiskt var det ibland, måste jag erkänna), ett par meter ifrån just en sådan varelse ur mina drömmar, och _tvekade_.

_Falsk_ beslutsamhet, alltså. Jag var väl, tyvärr, bara en människa, och inte felfri. Jag tenderade väl möjligtvis att överdriva de mesta av saker till fördel för mitt eget rykte, så länge jag själv slapp konfronteras mot det jag... hrm... ljugit om. Och jag hade ju knappt varit tonåring då de där orden undsluppit min mun för första gången; en ung flicka som inte såg världen med särskilt klara ögon. Inte för att jag, under de kommande tvåhundra åren, planerade att erkänna detta för någon annan än mig själv.

Men min tveksamhet var egentligen inte särskilt svårförståelig: hur skulle jag någonsin ha anat, när jag klev upp ur min säng för omkring tretton timmar sedan, att jag skulle hamna i denna situation? Det viktigaste jag haft att tänka på idag var att jag planerade att kontakta några av mina engelska vänner. Inte kunde väl jag ha anat att något såhär otroligt skulle komma att ske denna ljumna sommarkväll i slutet av juni; att en vampyr hade anledning att visa sig ute på en offentlig gata och av något mirakulöst skäl valde att visa sig just där _jag_ råkade befinna mig?

Jag var i mitten av mitt sommarlov just nu, den tjugotredje – även om jag stressade så mycket på jobbet att jag längtade efter att befinna mig i skolbänken på Birkbeck återigen – och var inte van vid att något utöver de vanliga rutinerna skedde.

Jag var nitton för tillfället, men nollade inom en halv månad, och jobbade på en restaurang i centrala London, som passande nog var relativt närbelägen ett hotell i vilket jag spenderat början av min vistelse i England, innan dess att jag fått tag i en prisvärd lägenhet. Matstället höll ungefär samma kvalité som hotellet, med den haken att de som var anställda på PiccaDeli inte var hälften så trevliga som hotellpersonalen – jag kunde själv erkänna att jag som kund antagligen inte skulle vara särskilt glad åt att bli serverad av någon som mig själv där, men jag försökte i alla fall vilket var mer än vad man kunde säga om de andra, de som varit med mycket längre än jag.

Jag kunde knappast påstå att jag trivdes på min arbetsplats, men man var ju tvungen att slita för brödfödan. Inget Ruby Blue direkt, men det fick väl duga.

Hur som helst så låg restaurangen mitt emot en bordell, och det var alltså här varelsen av de levande döda kom in i bilden.

Jag hade gått ut för att ta en paus och en synnerligen välbehövlig nypa luft – klockan var knappt en timme före midnatt, och vi var inne på natten till lördagen för tillfället, så det faktum att även en medelklassig bistro som denna var överbefolkad var inte svårt för en Londonbo att förstå – och luft hade jag fått gott om då jag ställt mig riktad mot vinden som dragit så smått i mitt medellånga, mörkblonda hår. Där hade jag stått, på ett sådär allmänt tråkigt humör, och i tystnad förbannat faktumet att London precis som New York var en stad som i stort sett aldrig sov.

Då hade mina ögon – alltid på alerten i mörkret på en plats som denna – uppfattat en rörelse på andra sidan den för tillfället otrafikerade gatan. Jag hade noterat en skepnad som verkade vara på väg in på bordellen, en skepnad som underligt nog rörde sig både snabbt och fullständigt ljudlöst. En skepnad jag inte kunnat urskilja med tanke på dess mörka kläder, om det inte hade varit för det faktum att de kroppsdelar som inte var insvepta i någon form av tyg – händerna och ansiktet, vilka jag såg i profil – var så bleka att de blev närmast självlysande i den skumma belysning jag och den andra personen skänktes av lysrören utanför min arbetsplats kombinerat med det röda sken som lyste ifrån fönstren på byggnaden som var främlingens mål.

Jag hade absurt nog genast känt igen skepnaden som en vampyr, även om jag inte haft en tanke på sådana skapelser på flera år, sedan dess då jag senast tagit mig tid att läsa om mina många högt värderade fantasyböcker.

Det hade varit den överlägsna hållningen, den överdrivet bleka huden – allvarligt, alla engelsmän är inte så snövita som vissa skandinaver kan tro – och det faktum att jag från ett tiotal meters håll kunde känna mig attraherad och dragen till främlingen som övertygade mig om den saken. Jag brukade nämligen inte attraheras av någon alls; den tiden verkade ha varit förbi redan då jag börjat på gymnasiet och "allvaret" hade börjat. Jag hade helt enkelt inte tagit mig tid för något annat än mina studier sedan dess.

Pinsamt nog hade det ständiga kravet på min uppmärksamhet på hur jag presterade akademiskt även lett till att jag inte – som min vän Alexandra skulle ha uttryckt det – "fått till det" sedan jag var femton… men det var en annan historia.

En annan sak som inte borde utelämnas från mitt bedömningsprotokoll angående främlingen var att jag ända ifrån det här avståndet hade fått intrycket av att en oerhörd styrka vilade inom den här mannen. Men allt det här kunde förstås vara enkelt önsketänkande...

Vad kan jag säga? Vanan att hoppfullt leta efter tecken på vampyrism hos vanliga människor, som jag gjort när jag var tretton, hade tydligen i smyg legat på lur inom mig ända fram tills nu då den gjort sig påmind genom att titta fram ordentligt. Men varför skulle jag reagera just nu, på någon jag knappt kunde se på avståndet i mörkret? Det måste väl ändå ligga något i min nyfunna misstanke, allting kan väl ändå inte vara ett lustigt litet påfund av min hjärna bara sådär, mitt i allting? Nej, inte enligt min filosofi. Jag var nämligen en sådan person som letade efter spännande samband i allting.

Jag hade häpet flämtat till över min så kallade upptäckt innan jag kunnat hejda mig själv, vilket fick skepnaden mina ögon var limmade vid att stanna upp och lyssna, möjligen också vädra i luften om jag bedömde kroppsspråket rätt i mörkret. Och det är där vi står nu, jag väl medveten om att han när som helst skulle kunna tappa intresset att undersöka mig vidare, och fortsätta på sin väg in till bordellen.

Vad skulle jag göra? Skrika, för att bibehålla hans uppmärksamhet? Nej, knappast, hur intressant skulle jag då verka i hans ögon? Dessutom kunde jag ju inte gärna utropa: "Hey, du där! Vampyren där på andra sidan gatan!" helt enkelt av en drös allmänt pinsamma och även möjligtvis farliga anledningar som jag inte fann det helt nödvändigt att rabbla upp. Vår värld innehöll ju trots allt inte fullt så många "troende" människor än så länge, och de få som faktiskt misstänker någon för att vara en vampyr är antagligen kloka nog – eller rädda nog, för den delen – att inte tala om det för någon annan, allra minst den misstänkte ifråga.

Mycket riktigt stod inte den för tillfället mörka skepnaden som just nu hade min odelade uppmärksamhet stilla för särskilt många sekunder, utan svepte snabbt och smidigt in genom dörren till den byggnad som varit hans mål – eller, jag antog åtminstone att han gjorde det, för i ena ögonblicket stod han där utanför, och i det andra var han borta, detta utan att han verkade ha debatterat med den gorillaliknande dörrvakten.

Jag beslöt mig snabbt för att oavsett vad jag skulle göra när vi stod öga mot öga, ville jag just nu inte släppa taget om den där mannen för allt i världen. Min nyfikenhet var väckt, och den gick inte att kalla tillbaka. Han skulle kunna försvinna så lätt och aldrig någonsin visa sig för mig igen, och det tänkte jag inte tillåta utan strid, även om jag tydligen inte var så redo att möta en vampyr som jag hade intalat mig själv över de gångna åren.

Mitt beslut som nu verkligen bestod av _äkta_ beslutsamhet, till hundra procent, fick mig att småspringa över gatan – ett tilltag som mycket väl kunde ha dödat mig om jag inte hade haft Fru Fortuna på min sida den kvällen – och fortsätta upp till ingången till stället jag aldrig tidigare fått för mig att sätta foten i.

Där möttes jag av en väldigt förvirrad dörrvakt som utan tvekan fortfarande lydde under en vampyrs inflytande – de kunde visst mixtra med människors medvetanden och minnen också, de rackarna, som inte alls verkade vara så civiliserade som en del moderna författare fick folk, däribland mig själv, att tro – vilket faktiskt kunde ses som ett konkret bevis på att den jag nu förföljde verkligen var en övernaturlig varelse, ett bevis som gladde mig och sköt undan det sista av tveksamheten kring den frågan.

"Var är jag?" undrade han nämligen för sig själv, och verkade inte bry sig om mig över huvud taget. "Vad gör jag här?"

Smidigt för mig, för jag hade ingen leg att visa eller några pengar att muta honom med; jag brukade knappast ha för vana att gå omkring med värdefulla saker på mig i de här områdena, speciellt inte när jag hade min arbetsuniform på mig – en svart, kort kjol och en blå, tunn blus med bara en överdrivet liten bröstficka som mest var där som dekoration än för praktisk användning – så vad fanns där att göra?

"Jag vet inte, men du står i vägen" sa jag och försökte verka förolämpad, då jag samtidigt inom mig bad för mitt liv att hypnosen eller vad än gorillan nu utsatts för var tillräckligt stark för att låta honom luras även av mig. "Du blockerar dörren" förklarade jag med en knyck på nacken, och stampade otåligt i marken för att sedan även började glo irriterat på honom.

Som av ett under flyttade vakten sig lydigt enligt instruktion – lyckan är med mig ikväll, jag säger då det! – och jag skyndade in genom dörren innan han hann komma på vem han var. Jag var överdrivet optimistisk; varelsen var ju därinne någonstans, så det skulle väl inte bli så svårt att hitta honom, trodde jag.

Oj, vad jag misstog mig. Därinne var det verkligen smockfullt av besökare som jublade när de anställda, olika mycket lättklädda unga kvinnorna dansade på bardisken, och betalade mer och mer för att bevittna det hela för varje lager kläder dansöserna slet av sig.

Jag såg mig omkring, scannade hela stället med blicken, på jakt efter den som senast kom in hit, om man bortsåg ifrån mig själv. Jag försökte tänka logiskt: om jag vore en vampyr, var skulle jag då hålla till? På ett undanskymt ställe, antagligen, var min tanke, och jag letade extra noga i hörnen, på platser som var mörkt skuggade precis utanför strålkastarljusens räckvidder, platser som sällan drog till sig uppmärksamhet. Han spejade antagligen efter ett lämpligt byte, just som jag spejade efter honom själv, anade jag.

Så fick jag syn på en rygg och hårman jag kände igen, och min uppmärksamhet slets plötsligt ifrån vampyren jag sökte, till att koncentrera mig på denna unga, ljusblonda kvinna.

Jag chockerades av att inse att tjejen ifråga – en som gick samma årskurs och utbildning som jag på London University, en väldigt begåvad tjej faktiskt, vid namn Kathleen Ward – verkade jobba här. Det såg åtminstone ut så då hon klev upp på bardisken i stiletter, iförd en svart och röd, smått glittrande dress som nästan bara täckte hennes underkläder och mage, och gick väldigt bra ihop med belysningen härinne.

Jag bara stirrade för ett tag, men när jag kommit över chocken beslutade jag mig att närma mig henne. Jag hade ändå planerat att slå en signal till den unga kvinnan eftersom jag inte hört av henne under lovet; något jag tänkt på att göra senast igår faktiskt, men det hade aldrig blivit av. Det här var väl praktiskt, även om jag inte planerat att möta henne.

"Lee!" utropade jag, användande mig av det pojkaktiga smeknamn hon envisats med att anta för några år sedan istället för det uppenbara Kathy. Hon ville inte vara förutsägbar, hade hon sagt. "Jag visste inte att du jobbade här!"

Hon mötte min blick, halvlog och tog ett skutt ner på marken igen, vilket fick många av bordellens kunder att blänga irriterat på mig till dess att en ersättare tog hennes plats.

"Åh, man måste ju göra något för levebrödet", informerade hon mig med en lätt axelryckning. "Det är häpnadsväckande dyrt att andas i Europa nuförtiden."

"Men du är ju en smart tjej, du förtjänar så mycket bättre än något sådant här!" tyckte jag.

"Nej, det är faktiskt inte så illa som det verkar. Det lönar sig på många sätt", flinade hon mot mig.

Hon verkade inte se det som en nackdel att hon antagligen skulle bli erbjuden att ligga med främlingar – för allt jag visste kanske hon redan gjorde det.

"På tal om det", sa jag när jag plötsligt kom ihåg vad jag själv faktiskt gjorde här, "har du sett en blek men snygg kille komma in hit nyligen?"

"Hurså, är du på jakt kanske?" retades hon med ett brett leende, men beslöt sig sedan för att svara på frågan. "Tja, jag pratade faktiskt med en verkligt het kille för bara några minuter sedan; han erbjöd att betala mig om han fick gå härifrån med mig."

Lee såg drömmande ut, vilket övertygade mig om att det var vampyren hon pratade om, även om hon givetvis inte visste om det faktum att killen hon skulle sticka härifrån med hade huggtänder… Jag undrade för mig själv om det hade hindrat henne om hon vetat om det; det verkade inte direkt så, att döma av hennes ansiktsuttryck.

"Nej! Du får inte gå med honom!" utropade jag innan jag hann tänka efter. Jag kände ett plötsligt sug att rädda min vän, oavsett hur det skulle gå till. "Han ljuger, han kommer inte att betala dig en penny!"

Kathleen hade till en början sett förolämpad ut av mitt utrop, men sedan tog hon bara på sig ett finurligt leende.

"Tror du faktiskt att jag bryr mig om det? Skit i pengarna i det här läget, jag skulle göra vad som helst för en natt med honom oavsett!"

Så passande, tänkte jag. _Vad som helst_ verkar vara rätt prisklass för honom.

"Kathleen!" utbrast jag förskräckt. "Du vet inte vad du ger dig in på!"

"Har du _sett_ honom, Lyn? Han ser jäkligt bra ut, jag slår vad om att även du skulle vilja vara med honom!"

Aj då, hon verkade besatt av honom redan.

"Det har jag redan varit", drog jag till med, "och han är inte bra." Hm, nej, det sista var jag rätt säker på att det var sant, bara i en helt annan betydelse än den det lät som att jag menade.

_Det_ fick henne verkligen att tystna och stirra på mig med gapande mun.

"Allvarligt?! Hur i helvete lyckades du få honom?"

Jag ignorerade frågan, och förklarade istället, med väldigt allvarlig blick: "Han är grovt kriminell."

Lee spärrade upp ögonen och såg uppskruvad ut.

"Nej!" utbrast hon, även om jag visste att hon trodde på mig.

"Jo", svarade jag för säkerhets skull, "och han är verkligen ingen att leka med." Jag sänkte rösten till en viskning, så att Lee själv knappt hörde mig över musiken. "Du begår ett stort misstag om du följer med honom, oavsett vad han betalar, det kan jag lova!"

Hon måste ha uppfattat mitt ansiktsuttryck just som jag sa "stort misstag", för hon bleknade en smula, och rösten var inte så stadig när hon försiktigt frågade:

"Varför?" Hon såg ut som om hon fattat budskapet, men jag var tvungen att understryka för henne att hon var i stor fara.

"Han kommer att döda dig, det är jag säker på."

Vi var båda tysta för ett ögonblick, med en spänning i luften runt oss. Hennes blick fylldes med mer och mer förskräckelse.

"Men…" Hon såg så besviken ut innan hon suckande gav upp hoppet att jag tyckte synd om henne. "Vad ska jag göra nu då? Jag kan inte bara säga att jag inte tänker gå med honom!"

Åh, tack gode gud att hon faktiskt trodde på mig!

Jag nickade mot damtoaletten, och drog med henne dit genom trängseln innan jag avslöjade min plan.

"Vad gör vi här inne?" undrade hon förvirrat, och jag svarade henne med en nästan alltför dramatisk viskning.

"Han har öron överallt."

Kliché. Det hela hade för mig verkat komiskt, som i en dåligt uppgjord film, men Kathleen fick kalla kårar på riktigt, vilket bara var bra för att hon skulle inse allvaret i situationen. Det hela lät kanske inte alls särskilt allvarligt, men ärligt talat, hur många "goda" vampyrer finns det på en bordell? Jag tvivlade starkt på att den här varelsen, som valt ut Lee som sitt byte, endast var ute efter att berömma hennes vackra hår…

"Smyg ut genom bakdörren medan jag distraherar honom", rådde jag min vän utan att tveka – eller, tja, jag _visade_ inte att jag tvekade i alla fall.

"Kommer han inte att döda dig, då?" undrade Kathleen omtänksamt nog, men hennes fråga hade helt fel effekt eftersom den gjorde mig mer nervös.

Men jag visste att en av oss måste distrahera vampyren så att den andra utan problem skulle klara sig helskinnad ur det här, och jag konstaterade snabbt att även om mina chanser att överleva en officiell introducering med en vampyr var väldigt små, så var de åtminstone större än Lees chanser. Kathleen var ganska omdömeslös i många situationer, och dessutom kände hon inte till hur snabb och stark mannen därute faktiskt var.

"Min död ser inte bra ut för honom i en rättegång", påstod jag därför lögnaktigt, vilket egentligen betydde "var tyst och oroa dig inte för mig." På något sätt skulle jag väl kanske klara mig...

"Jag går ut och fångar hans uppmärksamhet", fortsatte jag, och lät mer bestämd än var jag egentligen klarade av att vara. "När jag är vid hans sida smyger du ut härifrån, snabbt men tyst. Kom ihåg att det är viktigare att vara tyst än snabb, okej?"

Kathleen nickade gravallvarligt, men verkade vilja invända med något. Jag fortsatte att viska innan hon hann fråga eller protestera.

"Gå inte hem, om du kan undvika det. Jag skulle föredra om du stannade ute i centrum för ett tag, trots att det är sent. Annars kommer han att spåra dig hem, och då är du fast alldeles ensam. Förstår du?" frågade jag sedan, och fick en tveksam nickning till svars. "Det kommer att gå bra", försäkrade jag henne om, även om jag inte kunde garantera att det gällde oss båda.

Så satte vi vår – min – plan i verket.

Jag fick syn på vampyren direkt när jag klev ut ur damtoaletten, eftersom han stod ensam längs väggen i andra änden av rummet, med blicken riktad hitåt. Han blinkade inte en enda gång. Oavsett om han lyssnat på oss när vi stått vid bardisken eller inte, hade han med blicken följt Lees och min väg mot avskildheten, och han vaktade sin tilltänkta måltid – för vilket annat skäl kunde han ha att leda ut en kanske inte fullt så oskyldig flicka i mörkret, där ingen skulle kunna vare sig se eller höra dem – lika noga som han antagligen vaktade sitt "krypin" där han spenderade dagarna gömd från solens strålar.

Nu fanns det inte längre något rum för tvekan. Med snabba steg vallade jag mig genom rummet och tog mig fram till den blekhudade skapelsen.

När jag för första gången såg honom på nära håll, var det som om mitt liv tog slut. Livet jag dittills kände, i alla fall. Jag kysste farväl till mina gamla vanor, med en distinkt känsla av att de skulle bli ändrade drastiskt, om det nu visade sig att jag över huvud taget skulle komma att överleva natten.

Han var verkligen farligt vacker, lade jag märke till. Det var en sak som fiktiva berättelser inte överdrivit. Okej, med det korta, svarta håret – inte så rakt men inte heller lockigt – de mörkgrå, fängslande och granskande ögonen – inte fan var de röda, i alla fall! – och de relativt vassa ansiktsdragen var han ingen fullständigt gudomlig varelse, men han gjorde mig knappast besviken. Plötsligt blev jag – dumdristigt nog, men jag kan ju knappast vara särskilt förnuftig i det här läget – väldigt nyfiken på om hans huggtänder verkligen alltid var till en nackdel för oss människor…

Så mindes jag att Kathleen stod och kikade på mig genom dörrspringan inne på damtoaletten, och släppte taget om mina fantasier för att istället skjuta fram den sista biten fram mot väggen och blodsugaren, och sträckte fram handen för att vrida honom mot mig, bort från Lees gömställe. Oerhört dumt gjort, insåg jag alldeles för sent. Jag hade visst en del koncentrationssvårigheter kring honom.

"Hej Adonis", lät jag patetiskt nog – vad trodde jag på egentligen, att jag skulle lyckas förföra en vampyr? – men log självsäkert och hoppades att han inte skulle se att jag var både livrädd och generad.

Det gjorde han inte, eftersom han ogärna ville ge mig sin uppmärksamhet över huvud taget; det enda som lät mig förstå att han över huvud taget registrerat mig var att hans händer knöts. Jag började redan få panik för Lees skull, eftersom varelsens blick gled tillbaka mot toalettdörren då den också gled igen efter min vän.

Vad fanns där att göra? I brist på fantasi – eller kanske i lidandet av för mycket sådan – tryckte jag mig emot honom och snuddade vid hans ansikte med min hand… och var nära att förlora den då hans egen hand blixtsnabbt slöt sig om min handled och sköt bort mig ifrån honom så hårt att jag skulle ha fallit om väggen inte kommit i vägen och stöttat upp mig. Jag låtsades dock oberörd av detta faktum, då jag fann att han stirrade på mig genom smalnade ögon.

"Letar du efter något?" försökte jag på nytt, för att fortsätta att distrahera honom ifrån Kathleen, och sträckte i ärlighetens namn på mig för att vara säker på att min hals var helt och hållet blottad för honom. "Du skulle kunna göra det du ville göra med henne med mig istället, vet du."

Jag menade det givetvis inte, eftersom jag mycket väl kunde ana mig till vad han planerat att göra med Lee, men orden rann ur mig skrämmande lätt, och jag hade hunnit se Lee smita ut genom bakdörren vid det här laget, så det gjorde ingenting att vampyrens uppmärksamhet också drev iväg till vännen jag försökt – och lyckats med – att rädda.

"Hon är borta, älskling", log jag triumferande. "Ledsen, men hon avvisade dig."

Blodsugaren vände snabbt ansiktet mot mig igen, och hans ansiktsuttryck fick mig att misstänka att jag kanske inte borde le fullt så brett när jag befann mig mindre än en halvmeter ifrån honom, utan minsta chans att fly själv. Tydligen lyste min panik rakt igenom mig, för vampyren log elakt.

"Det säger du?" undrade han med en väldigt lugn, silkeslen röst. Dock lugnade den uppenbara illviljan i den inte mig det minsta.

Jag svalde och nickade, och beslöt att övertyga honom om att det var lönlöst att äta inatt. "Du skulle kunna följa efter henne, men då skulle jag förstås skrika högt och ställa till med en scen, och du skulle behöva döda mig för att tysta mig. Då skulle varenda en av killarna härinne bevittna ditt mord, och du skulle aldrig kunna gå ut igen då alla skulle känna till det hela."

Vampyren lade huvudet på sned och betraktade mig, antagligen smart nog att bara låta blicken och kroppsspråket spegla måttlig nyfikenhet, istället för att låta ilskan sippra igenom. Men jag visste att han var förbannad på mig; törstiga vampyrer var inte direkt kända för sitt goda humör, och det faktum att han precis berövats sitt tilltänkta mål av ingen mindre än en simpel människa, yngre än han själv oavsett hur många decennier han hunnit leva och dessutom av det kvinnliga könet, gjorde inte direkt saken bättre.

"Det måste jag hålla med dig om", lät han, och jag fann att lugnet i hans röst nog kom sig av att han mumlade istället för att öppna munnen ordentligt och prata tydligt. Mumlandet i sin tur måste bero på att han inte ville visa minsta skymt av sina huggtänder... inte mig emot.

"Men du förstår", fortsatte han, "reglerna för omständigheter som dessa är tydliga: om du berövar mig mitt byte, är det också du som måste ersätta henne."

Jaha. Jag hade väntat mig det här. Men faktum var att _han_ nog väntat sig att jag skulle rysa vid ordet "byte", som jag kunde tänka mig att andra människor tidigare gjort, oförberedda på vad han skulle visa sig vara för ett rovdjur. Men jag visste ju, och förvånade honom genom att inte göra annat än att stirra på honom.

"Skulle du vilja göra mig sällskap ut?" undrade han med ett alldeles för behagligt leende, och sträckte fram armen mot min.

"Eh…"

Jag kände på mig att min tvekan inte skulle spela någon större roll, men av någon anledning kunde jag inte lyckas protestera även med vetskapen att jag skulle tvingas gå ut med honom oavsett. … _Gå_ _ut_ med honom… den idén lät trots min rädsla för honom inte särskilt motbjudande.

"Du är väl medveten om att det där inte var en riktig fråga?" undrade han och såg lömskt road ut med höjda ögonbryn.

Den tålmodiga fasaden. Jag måste erkänna att han spelade sina kort på ett underligt vis för att vara vampyr. Varför hade han inte bara hypnotiserat mig, släpat ut mig härifrån och gjort slut på mig på några sekunder?

"Självklart är jag det, men jag kan bara inte undvika att protestera mot det du säger och gör. Jag litar inte på dig", informerade jag honom utan att själv förstå varför jag var dum nog att riskera att förolämpa honom.

"Då är du intelligentare än de flesta, eller hur?"

Det var inte heller en riktig fråga. Jag gav inte ett ljud ifrån mig som han vred mig mot utgången och lade armen om mig för att eskortera mig ut. Inte ett ljud. Han verkade dock vara beredd på att jag skulle göra väsen av mig, för han böjde huvudet mot mig och väste, med läpparna bara ett fåtal centimeter ifrån mitt öra – något jag var plågsamt medveten om – en varning åt mig.

"Dra ett andetag som är djupt nog för att forma ett skrik, och jag bryter nacken på dig inom en hundradels sekund."

Han menade allvar, det var jag fullständigt säker på. Varför skulle han inte göra det? Han hade inget att förlora. Dessutom var vampyrer, åtminstone i äldre böcker, kända för att hålla sina ord, samtidigt som de ändå aldrig gick att lita på. Knivig situation…

Jag nickade spänt för att få honom att inse att jag planerade att lyda, och såg i ögonvrån hur han av någon anledning verkade få något besviket i blicken. Hade han kanske hoppats att jag inte skulle tro honom, att han skulle behöva demonstrera sin styrka, vad han var kapabel till att göra.

Nej, jag ville helst undvika att bli brutalt mördad av vampyren som planerade att beröva mig mitt blod… Hrm, jag hörde hur dumt allt det där lät i mitt eget huvud. Jag visste att jag var förlorad: vampyrer kände inte vanligtvis empati mot människor de skulle hämnas på. Men jag antar att jag hoppades att han åtminstone skulle förstå att jag inte tänkte försöka fly eller slåss – förståndigare än så var jag, även om det var svårt att tro – och därmed låta bli att utöva sina hypnotiska krafter på mig, låta mig ha mitt eget medvetande, låta mig känna mina egna känslor och tänka mina egna tankar då han dödade mig.

Vi var ute på den övergivna parkeringsplatsen – nåja, övergiven av levande varelser åtminstone, men smockfull av bilar – då han stannade upp, släppte taget om min midja och lade båda sina händer på var sin axel och tvingade mig med våld – även om rörelsen för honom verkade så lätt att han faktiskt såg nonchalant ut – att ställa mig mitt emot honom istället för bredvid honom.

"Efter vad du gjorde tycker inte jag personligen att du förtjänar att få välja huruvida jag ska ta det här snabbt eller inte. Och med tanke på att jag njuter av din rädsla, är det inget svårt val för mig att ta. Dock borde vi väl fortfarande bry oss om vår hövlighet, även om jag tänker döda dig, tycker du inte det?"

Retorisk fråga. Men jag var glad för varje extra icke-smärtsam sekund jag fick med honom, så det var inte direkt så att jag irriterat suckande bad honom att lägga åtsidan den överdrivna artigheten och avsluta det här.

Han lade återigen huvudet på sned på det där lite nyfikna, granskande sättet, och frågade belevat:

"Har du någon sista önskan, tro?"

"Eh… förvandla mig?" undrade jag försiktigt, dock inte särskilt hoppfullt.

Han skrattade utan att slita blicken ifrån mig. "Jag gissade att du visste", lät han mig veta, men struntade som väntat i min önskan.

Det var nästan lustigt; jag tänkte "som väntat" och ändå kände jag ett sting av besvikelse då hans grepp om mina axlar blev hårdare – jag fnös nästan; som om jag hade kunnat fly även om jag slitit mig loss ifrån honom – och han lutade hela mig en bit bakåt för att enklare komma åt min nacke.

Jag kände min skräck växa och ta över den mer rationella sidan av mig, den sida som kunde tänka klart. Men å andra sidan skulle det antagligen bara vara dumt av mig att tänka; tänka på hur mycket smärta jag skulle känna, eller tänka på några dumma scenarion som skulle kunna få mig ur knipan, inge mig falska förhoppningar, som skulle punkteras på samma vis som vampyrtänderna skulle punktera min nacke.

Nåväl, jag kan ju inte säga att jag behövde dö olycklig heller. Det här måste ändå vara ett av de bästa sätten att dö på… att bli tömd på blod utav en vampyr var för mig som att få bevisat att ingenting var omöjligt i världen, allting kunde hända, och lustigt nog fann jag detta att vara en ganska betryggande tanke.

Det var ju nästan lika bra som att dö genom att rädda livet på någon annan, och faktum var att jag hade gjort det också, nu inatt. Lee behövde inte dö, så kvällen var inte helt bortkastad.

Jag hade ingen aning om varför jag kände ett så starkt behov av att leka optimist.

Så satte han tänderna i mig. Borrade hål i mitt skinn. Sög, hårt. Gav ett stönande ljud ifrån sig som lät mig förstå att jag smakade gott. Ett ljud som fick min hjärna att reagera med fasa, och min kropp att reagera… på andra sätt. Jag förstod verkligen inte hur en vampyr kunde vara så tilldragande för mig att jag lyckades förvränga hela den här situationen, hela tömma-henne-på-blod-processen till en akt som hittades på av mina egna hormoners spöken. Jag måste vara sjuk.

Snart tog ändå smärtan överhand hos mig, och jag tänkte att nu var det slut.

Och så plötsligt så var det det. Plötsligt släppte han bara taget om mig.

Jag var för yr för att riktigt inse att en vampyr aldrig skulle släppa taget om sitt offer på ett sådant här tidigt stadium. Han kunde ju max ha fått i sig en halv liter blod än. Men detta insåg jag inte förrän jag med suddig syn kunde urskilja hur blodsugaren såg ut att vara i minst lika stor smärta som jag var, då han långsamt började sjunka ner på alla fyra precis bredvid mig, och vrålade både hungrigt, ilsket och plågat. Jag förstod verkligen inte vad som pågick.

Men så blev min syn lite klarare, och jag upptäckte att vi två inte längre var ensamma på parkeringen. Jag såg hur en skepnad, en mänsklig sådan, hade gjort oss sällskap, och just i detta nu ryckte ut en stor, vass kniv ur vampyrens rygg. Och jag såg både blod och rök sippra ut från såret, då jag kommit upp i halvsittande position och min tilltänkta mördare sjunkit till att näst intill ligga platt på magen. Vänta lite… Rök?

Så kände jag igen människan som knivhuggit mitt monster som Zachary Higgins, sonen till den man jag visste ägde bordellen vi befann oss på baksidan av. Han var ganska gullig egentligen, men den brunhåriga tonåringen var nästan fyra år yngre än mig.

Jag hade pratat med honom lite då och då och visste att han jobbade ganska nära mig, men inte var. Kanske hade han funnits inne i byggnaden hela tiden som hjälpreda utan att jag tänkt på det, det var inget större mysterium. Vad som däremot var underligt var hur det kunde komma sig att han fått för sig att dyka upp just nu och skada vampyren. Hur kunde han förresten lyckas med att skada honom? Var inte vampyrer osårbara, annat än för solens frätande strålar, krucifix, pålar genom hjärtat och sådant där? Den där kniven var definitivt inte en påle, så hur kunde…?

Då slog det mig. Silver. Jag kunde minnas att jag läst lite här och var att silver faktiskt fungerade som ett effektivt skydd både mot varulvar _och_ mot vampyrer. Jag hade varit skeptisk till detta i början, då jag tänkt att myten var till misstänkt stor fördel för de välbärgade människor som förvarade massvis med finsilver i huset – precis som det här med träpålar måste ha varit en stor lättnad för allmänheten att få höra om förr i tiden; vem som helst kunde väl få tag på en sådan, om inte annat riva upp en stor flisa ur sitt eget hem.

Men att döma av det jag såg nu…

Det måste vara en silverkniv som Zack höll i, som han nu lyfte i höjd med sitt huvud, som han siktade in mot blodsugarens nacke…

"_Nej_!" utbrast jag då jag insåg vad exakt Zack planerade att göra i nästa sekund.

Och på något mirakulöst sätt fann jag plötsligt att jag kunde stå på benen, att jag var stark nog att få ner ynglingen på marken då jag kastade mig mot honom – något som antagligen också hade att göra med överraskningsmomentet; det här hade killen såklart inte väntat sig – och lyckas få honom att släppa taget om sitt vapen, slunga det ifrån sig då han fann att han behövde båda händerna till att försvara sig med samtidigt som han inte ville skada mig.

"Vad tusan gör du, Lyn? Jag försöker ju rädda dig!" utbrast Zack för att lugna mig, men det hjälpte inte det minsta.

"Genom att _avrätta_ honom?!" undrade jag ilsket.

Jag kunde inte tänka logiskt för tillfället, utan var bara av någon anledning alldeles utom mig av raseri. Vad höll han på med? Sedan när blev han en galen knivmördare?

"Våga… Inte… Röra min… Vampyr!" utbrast jag mellan mina flämtande försök att boxa killen i ansiktet eller magen.

Han skrek till om jag fick in ett bra slag, och skrek i övrigt också: skrek att jag skulle lugna mig. Jag var knappast någon slags kampsportsmästare, så hela anledningen att han inte försökte slå tillbaka, utan bara stoppa mig, var antagligen att han trodde att han skulle skada mig allvarligt om han försökte. Men trots det tog det mig ett tag att lyckas med att lugna ner mig, och när jag väl kände att min energikick började avta, att jag var nära att svimma när som helst nu, insåg jag att det skulle göra större nytta om jag såg till den knivskadade än försökte hämnas på den som skadat honom.

Min blick gled till den mörkklädda varelsen som låg stel på marken, och jag gav närapå upp ett tjut när jag fick se att Zack hade lyckats slunga iväg kniven rakt in i hans axel, som rök häftigt och verkade borra ett hål i honom, ett hål som blev djupare för varje sekund. Det skrämde mig lika mycket som huggtänderna hos offret gjort alldeles nyligen…

Zacks nu orörliga figur var bortglömd; jag flög fram över till den andra figuren och försökte rycka ut den livsfarliga silverkniven snabbt men ändå försiktigt, och slängde sedan ifrån mig den. Så drog jag naivt nog fram en vit pappersnäsduk ifrån den svartvita arbetsuniform jag fortfarande var klädd i – det enda som var litet nog att gå ner i den smala bröstfickan – men insåg att det antagligen var lönlöst att försöka rena såren på det viset.

Nåja, de hade åtminstone slutat ryka… Men jag kände att jag verkligen måste hjälpa vampyren på något annat sätt; jag kunde inte bara låta den första vampyr jag någonsin träffat dö innan jag ens hört hans namn!

Jag började febrilt känna efter om den bleka varelsen hade någon puls, och mina fingrar trevade för att få tag i hans handled, men jag insåg medan jag tryckte dit mina fingrar till rätt ställe att han såklart inte hade haft det när han klev in eller ut från bordellen heller. Men då min hand stöttade upp hans från marken, böjde han på sin och tog tag om _min_ handled istället, och använde mig som hävstång för att lyckas vända sig på rätt håll. Jag hjälpte honom, så oerhört glad att finna att han var vid medvetande att jag inte kved av hur hårt hans grepp om mig var.

Men så fann jag att han inte var stark nog att resa sig upp – jag häpnades över hur stor skada ett silverföremål kunde orsaka någon som tidigare säkerligen varit lika stark som ett halvt dussin svartbjörnar tillsammans; men okej, vem som helst skulle väl vara ur form efter att ha blivit knivhuggen – och jag greps av panik å hans vägnar; hans sår behövde läkas, och det innan soluppgången om några timmar. Vad kunde jag göra för att förenkla processen?

"Du är svag", konstaterade jag dumt, med hes och raspig röst.

Vampyren stirrade argt på mig, utan att kommentera detta; det här var inget han ville erkänna, ens för sig själv. Men jag ville ju inte väcka hans vrede genom kommentaren, jag ville bara få information.

"Kan jag hjälpa dig?" undrade jag därför, tveksamt. "Att bli starkare?" förtydligade jag då han inte sa något.

"Jag vet inte", svarade han efter ett tag, med en röst så lugn att det var väldigt svårt att tro att han faktiskt var nära döden. "Kan du det?"

Då ljöd plötsligt Zacharys upprörda, dock inte längre särskilt högljudda stämma. "Hjälpa honom? Elina, vad gör du?!"

Jag ignorerade den unga killen helt och hållet – även om han började resa sig upp till en hukande ställning och famlade efter något att ta spjärn mot – och såg både bekymrat och frustrerat ner i det bleka ansiktet framför mig.

"Jag vet inte hur", erkände jag för honom. "Vad gör er starkare?"

Han skrattade åt mig, något jag definitivt skulle ha stört mig på om vi vore i en annan situation än denna. "Har du inte gjort läxan? Varför trodde du att jag var ute bland folk inatt till att börja med?"

"Jag menar förutom blod, såklart!" lät jag, mer och mer skärrad för var sekund som gick. Han svarade inte, och jag stelnade till. "Är blod verkligen det enda som hjälper?" undrade jag, full av fasa.

"Det mest effektiva, minst sagt", informerade han.

Jag bara stirrade på honom, ovillig att tro det jag hörde. Hans blick verkade redan vara livlös, som om han insett att loppet var kört, men inte ville verka svagare för det. Det ökade min beslutsamhet, och jag kravlade bort mot Zack, efter att ha noterat att vampyrbett faktiskt var lika förvuxna myggbett i den mån att såren de lämnade efter sig inte blödde något särskilt.

"Vad gör du?" undrade killen ifråga – som såg ut att ha besvär med att gå upprätt han också, dock hade han antagligen inte lika ont som den stackars varelse jag hade att göra med – då jag plockade upp vapnet han hade vid sina fötter.

Jag svarade honom inte, utan drog mig bara snabbt tillbaka till blodsugaren, som för sin del såg ut att undra samma sak. När hans blick nådde vapnet, källan till såren han fortfarande hade på ryggen, verkade han vilja rygga tillbaka, dock okapabel att göra det.

"Oroa dig inte", sa jag reflexmässigt, även om det hade varit bättre att replikera en femåring än en vampyr som utan tvekan var bra mycket äldre än mig själv.

Så drog jag den skarpa eggen mot min egen handled, rakt över en blå åder, med avsikt att skära upp ett sår.

Men trots att jag vanligtvis hade relativt hög smärttröskel kved jag till lite eftersom såret nu var djupare än de sår som olyckor brukade ge mig; här behövdes antagligen mer än bara ett fåtal droppar blod, så jag bet ihop och pressade in mina naglar i den lediga handflatan.

Ådern jag tagit sikte mot brast uppenbart, då hela jacket kniven hade lämnat efter sig snabbt fylldes med blod inifrån och ut. Det sved, men jag lät inte visa det faktumet i mitt ansiktsuttryck. Istället sträckte jag fram min arm mot vampyrens ansikte så oberört som möjligt, såg på honom och sa – för att inte säga _bad_:

"Drick."

Allt var helt tyst, om man ignorerade Zacks tunga andetag. För ungefär en hundradels sekund såg hans mörka ögon häpet in i mina, men inga frågor ställdes och i nästa ögonblick lydde han ivrigt; hans läppar kröktes runt min smala handled och han sög ivrigt i sig som om jag erbjudit vatten åt en vilsen, hallucinerande ökenvandrare.

Dock hade jag, när jag började se suddigt igen och kände det som om huvudet började snurra, en oroväckande känsla av att jag kanske borde ha satt en begränsning för den törstiga vampyren, sagt åt honom ungefär _hur_ _mycket_ han borde dricka. Men innan jag hann öppna munnen för att be honom att sluta, sjönk jag ihop i en hög på marken, avsvimmad.

* * *

Tja, kanske inte världens bästa, och den här storyn har definitivt sett bättre dagar (hrm, _kapitel_)  
Åh nej, läskigt nu ju, jag skulle inte ha skickat in allt det här utan att låta främmande människor läsa och kommentera först!!! Usch, jag märker ju redan nu hur mycket här finns att bearbeta! *Random panik- och ångestattacker*  
Nåväl, då gör det ju liksom ingenting om förlaget inte bryr sig om att svara och refusera mig över huvud taget...

Reviewer är väldigt, väldigt extraspeciellt välkomnade eftersom att ni läsare för en gångs skull kan ge mig en inblick i hur jag skriver när det är helt på fri hand taget ur mitt eget mystiska huvud! Så snälla, jag bönar och ber om reviewer, speciellt nu så här i början. Jag vill veta vad det är som fångar läsaren och när (om det nu är någon som fängslats så pass att de tagit sig ända hit ner! Grattis så hjärtligt till den personen i så fall!)

Tack på förhand, och mycket läsglädje bussar jag på er allihop! :D


	2. 2 Kvitt

Den efterlängtade fortsättningen... Host! Lade in ett kapitel till direkt, så att både ni och jag ska hinna vänjas vid det här så snart som möjligt, men samtidigt så att jag kan ta det lugnt utan dåligt samvete under de närmaste dagarna. :)

* * *

**2. Kvitt**

Jag kände ett främmande, avkylande föremål mot min panna då jag återfick medvetandet, och öppnade långsamt ögonen för att se–

I stort sett inget alls. Någonting – som jag skulle ha tagit för en hand om det inte vore för kylan och hårdheten – var lagt över min panna för att kyla ner mig och få mig att nyktra till snabbare, och täckte därmed över större delen av mitt synfält också.

Jag funderade över var jag befann mig och vad som hade hänt, och kom plötsligt ihåg vampyren på bordellen. Detta kom mig att dra ett djupt, tvärt andetag, och med ens försvann min ispåse – som mycket riktigt hade varit blodsugarens hand. Jag mötte hans blick och vi stirrade på varandra för en lång stund, båda av oss ovilliga att vara den första att tala. Givetvis blev det jag som tvingades ge efter; han skulle ju kunna ha suttit sådär tills gryningen, för allt vad jag visste.

"Vad hände?" frågade jag således.

"Du svimmade", förklarade han kort, och verkade inte tycka att någon vidare förklaring var alls nödvändig.

Jag motstod klokt nog min lust att himla med ögonen åt honom, och var även duktig nog att kväva en suck, även om det antagligen varit lättare att bortförklara den.

"Det förstod jag", lät jag honom veta, "men vad hände efter att jag förlorat medvetandet?"

Han granskade mig i tystnad för ett tag, utan att röja minsta min i ansiktet för att göra det lättare att försöka läsa vad han tänkte på. Såklart gick det inte att läsa av en vampyr! Jag började undra vad jag själv tänkte på.

"Jag läkte ihop mig själv med hjälp av kraften ditt blod gav mig", sa han, och pausade sedan så att det märktes tydligt att han inte gillade att behöva säga att jag _gav_ honom det, "och återstoden av den kraften gick till att tömma pojken som attackerade mig", förklarade han långsamt. "Vilket i sin tur gav mig förnyad styrka."

"Är Zack död?!" utbrast jag och satte mig tvärt upp i sängen – ett väldigt korkat drag av mig, då jag genast upplevde en yrsel så kraftig att mina ögon rullade bakåt i huvudet på mig för några sekunder, och jag var tvungen att lägga händerna mot sidorna av mitt ansikte för att få världen att sluta snurra.

"Givetvis", svarade vampyren framför mig, "vad hade du väntat dig?"

Nej, det var ju klart. Den vanligaste driften vampyrer hade till någon form av handling – om man räknade bort överlevnadsinstinkten – var ju den kraftiga hämndlusten.

Men ändå, trots denna vetskap var jag för chockad för att göra annat än att bara gapa som ett fån. Zachary hade osjälviskt nog försökt rädda mitt liv. Här satt jag nu, yr men fullt levande, intill den varelse som attackerat mig, men Zack fanns inte längre. Var det rättvist? Nej, men å andra sidan var det väldigt få saker i världen som var rättvisa.

Mitt sällskap verkade utan problem förstå vad det var jag satt och tänkte på – men det var kanske inte särskilt underligt, när man tänkte efter; alla är väl lättolkade i en sådan här situation, eller? Jag betraktade figuren som var i ungefär samma höjd som jag där han satt ner knappt en halv meter ifrån mig, och ändrade mig. Alla _människor_ var antagligen lättolkade i sådana här situationer.

"Det är faktiskt mest ditt eget fel", påpekade vampyren som satt hos mig på något mjukt, – en säng, förstod jag. Men var befann jag mig egentligen? – vilket genast fångade min uppmärksamhet.

"_Mitt_ fel? Hur kan det vara det, jag ropade aldrig på honom för att hjälpa mig! Jag bad inte någon att..."

"Jag vet", försäkrade han, och avbröt därmed tvärt mitt tal. "Men du nämnde vad jag var för honom. Det var i stort sett samma sak som att dödförklara honom."

"Och du var avrättaren", mumlade jag tyst för mig själv, fullt medveten om det faktum att han utan problem kunde höra mig, men också med hopp om att han skulle urskilja mitt darriga tonfall och inte ta mitt konstaterande som en förolämpning.

Jag var föga förvånad egentligen; jag borde ha tänkt efter innan jag talade, då jag kände till vad vampyrer tyckte om att bli avslöjade bland människor. En tanke slog mig då jag ältade detta, och jag mötte försiktigt, tvekandes, blodsugarens blick igen.

"Tänker du döda mig?" undrade jag förskräckt. "Jag vet lika mycket som Zack gjorde", förklarade jag. "Jag vet faktiskt mycket _mer_ än vad Zack gjorde!"

Stort misstag. Jag ville överleva det här, och ångrade därför de valda orden så snart de lämnat min mun. Förklara aldrig hur mycket du vet om saker du inte får lov att känna till!

Vampyren verkade road över hur påkommen och ångerfull jag antagligen såg ut – föga förvånande för mig.

"Skrämmer jag dig fortfarande mycket?" undrade han förnöjt.

"Inte så mycket som du skulle vilja, det är jag säker på", skyndade jag mig att försäkra, men han borrade in blicken i mig på ett väldigt intensivt och väldigt opassande sätt. "Ja", erkände jag därför motvilligt. "Jag skulle väl vara en dåre om din närvaro inte berörde mig det minsta, eller hur?"

"Ja, det skulle du", höll han med mig utan tvekan. Det lät nästan som om han tyckte redan nu att jag var en dåre, men hur kunde jag någonsin bekommas av detta faktum, när anledningen att han tänkte så om mig var att han räddat mitt liv? Så jag sa ingenting, vi båda tystnade återigen.

"Du svarade mig inte", kommenterade jag efter ett tag. "Tänker du döda mig?"

Han såg plötsligt irriterad ut igen, vilket oroade mig skarpt.

"Jag skulle vara död vid gryningen om det inte vore för dig", sa han, och det märktes att _det_ var en sak han var väldigt motvillig till att erkänna. Det gjorde mig istället hoppfull.

"Så du är för tacksam för att…?" började jag, men avbröts så fort jag inkluderat tacksamhet i mitt resonemang.

"Men å andra sidan, om det inte hade varit för dig hade den där pojken inte försökt hugga ihjäl mig heller; jag skulle ha gett mig av med den ljusblonda när hon var klar för natten."

Det näst intill lustiga faktum att han kallade sjuttonåriga Zack för "pojke" ändrade inte sanningen som låg i hans ord, och jag kände en rysning gå längs ryggraden då jag insåg att situationen plötsligt var helt annorlunda. Om han förebrådde mig för att någonsin ha försvagats, var jag illa ute, _verkligt_ illa ute.

"Okej… glöm tacksamheten då, antar jag…" mumlade jag, och jag var säker på att vampyren kunde höra hur nervös jag var, om inte annat så på att min puls höjdes snabbt.

"Ändå kan jag inte hitta ett sätt att rätteligen beskylla dig för precis allt som hände – och jag har försökt, tro mig", lät han en smula bittert.

"Så du kommer inte att döda mig?" Jag visste inte riktigt om jag vågade låta hoppfull längre.

"Det har att göra med min egen stolthet, så tro inte att det är dig jag värderar."

Jag kunde knappt fatta att jag hade en sådan tur.

"Givetvis", lät jag snabbt, för att klargöra att jag trodde honom helt och hållet. "Så du värderar din stolthet mer är vad du värderar en måltid?"

Var det alltså så att han var för stolt för att döda någon som inte försöker fly? Kunde jag komma undan så… jag kunde inte säga _enkelt_, eftersom det krävdes väldigt mycket av mig för att inte tappa besinningen här och nu framför honom och lägga benen på ryggen.

"De gör de flesta", lät han mig veta. "Det är mest de modernare vampyrerna, de som är födda på 80-talet eller senare, som kanske inte följer våra principer."

Fru Fortuna hade verkligen hållit ett vakande öga på mig precis hela natten! "Med andra ord borde jag tacka gud att du är minst lika gammal som mina föräldrar", omformulerade jag det hela. "Vilken tur för mig att du inte är en modern vampyr!"

"Ja, verkligen", sa han, måttligt intresserad. "Om situationen hade varit det minsta annorlunda hade jag gärna tömt dig fullständigt på blod."

"Är jag verkligen så irriterande?" undrade jag, och visste inte riktigt om jag verkligen ville höra det uppriktiga svaret på den frågan. Jag hörde själv hur jag på tonfallet redan då lät som om jag bad om ursäkt för mitt beteende, eller något.

"Åh ja!" bekräftade han, och lät som om han tyckte att jag underskattade min egen kapabelhet att irritera andra. "Men det är inte den främsta anledningen, ska du veta; ditt blod smakar underbart gott."

Även om jag visste att han knappast avsedde detta som en komplimang direkt riktad mot mig – han skulle garanterat aldrig bry sig om att ödsla smicker på en människa – var det just så jag kände mig: smickrad. Och för första gången under den här olidligt långa natten, slappnade jag av en smula.

Först då kunde jag känna hur otroligt trött jag faktiskt var, och kom att undra hur många timmars sömn jag skulle kunna tillgodose mig med.

"Vad är klockan? Runt fyra?" gissade jag, och han bekräftade detta med en nickning.

"Hur visste du det?" undrade han, återigen nyfiken med måtta.

"Jag gissade", hävdade jag, och började förklara hur jag tänkt. "Jag visste att jag varit borta för ett tag, men det kunde inte vara gryning, och inte heller kunde ett helt dygn ha gått; du skulle ha lämnat av mig någonstans om du skulle behöva uppsöka din kista; någon annanstans än här, är jag säker på."

Han begrundade mitt resonemang i tystnad. "Sant", erkände han till slut. "Fast jag sover inte i en kista."

Detta uttalande gjorde mig nyfiken – en tämligen farlig känsla att ha i närheten av en vampyr.

"Var sover du, då?" frågade jag innan jag kunde hejda mig.

Han såg ogillande på mig, och det kunde inte vara mer uppenbart att han ansåg det vara en privatsak – givetvis, vampyrer måste ju vakta sina sovplatser med sina liv så att inga människor kan hitta dem och ställa till med något medan solen är uppe – som han knappast tänkte diskutera med mig.

"Strunt samma!" sa jag snabbt, och försökte leda in samtalet på något annat. "När går solen upp?" undrade jag mest bara för att ha något att säga, mer än att jag faktiskt var intresserad av att få veta.

"Jag vet inte vad klockan kommer att vara", informerade han mig efter en stunds tystnad. "Jag känner bara när jag borde gå. Vi bara vet det."

Jag nickade bara. Där fanns inte mycket att kommentera. Jag kunde knappast fråga hur det kunde komma sig, och förvänta mig en logisk förklaring till något som i själva verket inte var det minsta logiskt.

"Det kommer dock att ske snart", fortsatte han, "och jag skulle vilja få ut dig ur mitt hus innan det händer."

Jag hajade till, förvånad av en helt annan anledning än vad han antagligen förväntade sig. "Bor du här?" lät jag nämligen, hänförd.

"Ja, för tillfället", svarade han, och undrade med blicken varför det hade förvånat mig så.

"Åh." Jag kände mig av någon anledning skamsen över att jag tagit förgivet att vampyrer – huggtandade, människoätande, blodtörstiga sådana – inte kunde bo i vanliga hus. Jag fingrade nervöst på min egen arm medan jag försökte förklara mig. "Jag tänkte bara… Varför skulle du vilja leva som människor när du föraktar…?" Det där blev så fel, kände jag, och avbröt mig hastigt. "Glöm det!"

Dock verkade inte den jag pratade med ta illa upp; han verkade inte lyssna på mig över huvud taget. Detta gjorde mig givetvis lättad, men anledningen till _varför_ han inte lyssnade var inte lika uppskattad; jag upptäckte snart att sanningen låg i att han hade distraherats av mina fingrar längs min egen arm, och stirrade för tillfället väldigt intensivt på det röda ärret min handled numera kläddes av.

Hans hungriga blick både skrämde och förvånade mig – herre jösses, hur kunde han vara fortfarande vara törstig, då han säkerligen druckit en liter av mig, och dessutom tömt en annan människa på varenda droppe?! Mitt blod måste verkligen ha smakat enormt bra! – och jag gömde snabbt min arm bakom ryggen.

"Jag antar att jag borde gå härifrån…" fick jag fram med en ganska darrig röst, darrig av fler känslor än bara rädsla…

"Det borde du", höll han skarpt med, och vi reste oss båda två, och han ledde mig ivrigt mot dörren.

Väl där hejdade jag mig dock, eftersom jag kommit att tänka på något som borde vara en obetydlig liten detalj, men som för tillfället av någon anledning spelade en enormt stor roll för mig. Något jag helt enkelt var tvungen att få veta...

"Vad heter du?" undrade jag nämligen plötsligt, vilket genast fick honom att vara på sin vakt.

"Varför vill du veta det?" ville han veta, som om det fanns en hake i min förfrågan.

"Tja, jag antar att jag bara vill veta vad jag ska kalla dig."

"Kalla mig?" upprepade han förvånat, vilket gjorde mig själv ännu mer förvirrad; var det så underligt att jag kanske ville kunna kalla honom vid namn? "När då?"

När? Vad menade…? Nej! Då förstod jag vad han försökte få fram, något som för mig var helt otänkbart: han trodde inte, _önskade_ antagligen inte, att vi skulle ses igen. Jag kände mig tvungen att protestera.

"Jag tänker _inte_ släppa taget om allt det här!" förklarade jag snabbt och bestämt för honom, bara så att han skulle få veta.

"Inte?" Hans lugna, oberörda röst var irriterande.

"Nej! Det kan jag inte!"

Den första vampyren jag någonsin träffar – strunta i honom? Knappast!

"Vi får se", var allt han sa, och verkade kämpa hårt för att inte lyfta upp mig och kasta ut mig ur huset med huvudet före. Men för tillfället kunde jag inte ha brytt mig mindre.

"Vad heter du?" upprepade jag igen, nu med envishet inpräglat i tonfallet.

Han suckade väldigt irriterat åt mig. "Efter det här är vi kvitt", bestämde han, "förstår du vad det innebär?" Åh ja, nog insåg jag vad detta innebar. Men för mig gjorde det ingen större skillnad – han kunde lika gärna ha bestämt sig för att döda mig här och nu, det var ju inte direkt så att jag kunde göra något för att stoppa honom – så jag lade ingen större vikt vid hans ord.

"Ja, jag förstår dig alldeles utmärkt", lät jag honom veta.

"Bra", tyckte han, och svarade sedan på frågan. "Geoffrey."

Och så gav han mig en knuff ut genom dörren för att stänga den bara sekunden efter att jag blivit stående på en trappa med tre steg ner till trottoaren.

Jaha, det var det. Mina vänner kanske hade en poäng när de brukade anklaga mig för att bara se vad jag ville se, men jag tyckte faktiskt att den här vampyren verkade ganska resonlig när allt kom omkring. Kanske var det bara för att jag på sätt och vis räddat hans liv, men han verkade inte vara helt hjärtlös.

Det var antingen det, eller så var jag faktiskt blind precis som jag hörde folk runt omkring mig påstå. Ignorant, på sätt och vis. Men jag trodde faktiskt att alla varelser hade något bra inom sig, frågan var bara hur pass tålmodig man kunde vara i försöken att ta fram det som var bra, hur djupt man orkade gräva. Och jag kände på mig att jag i det här fallet faktiskt skulle kunna vara uppseendeväckande tålmodig.

Men nu var det ju inte min uppgift att ställa analys. Jag var inte någon psykolog, och även de mest välutbildade sådana skulle antagligen få återvända till skolbänken igen om de planerade att ta itu med hjärnan hos en mörkrets varelse.

Jag sträckte på mig och såg mig om, och betraktade den skylt som var placerad precis intill hans tomt, en skylt som avslöjade att hans hus faktiskt var till salu, och att man skulle kontakta en viss Mr Mark Griffiths om man var intresserad av en rundtur. Hm, då var det alltså inte vampyrens egna hus egentligen.

Det spelade ingen roll. Vad jag borde fokusera på i nuläget var att jag var tvungen att släpa mig hem från detta främmande kvarter helt på egen hand mitt i mörkret, innan jag kunde få lite sömn. Toppen!

Jag var trött på nytt, och kände mig fullständigt säker på att jag skulle somna innan jag hunnit lägga huvudet på kudden då jag väl nått hem. Och jag skulle tveklöst drömma om honom. Vampyren Geoffrey.

* * *

Som sagt: avgudar reviewer för just den här storyn! Medlem på sidan eller inte, det kvittar fullständigt, bara reviewa när ni läst, snälla! Ni får gärna tala om för mig vad som saknas i berättelsen, starka och svaga punkter, eventuella stavfel jag förbisett osv...

Låt mig veta vad ni tycker!


	3. 3 Förrädare

Hejsan! Så lägger jag alltså efter mycket om och men upp kapitel tre för de få läsare jag har. Ska jag "åka dit" kan jag väl lika gärna göra det så att det visslar om det! En intressant fråga jag gruvat på är om jag har någon rätt att så att säga "copyrighta" det jag skriver, eller om jag helt enkelt får skylla mig själv för att jag är dum nog att lägga ut det är... men sedan kom jag på att det antagligen inte spelar någon roll, eftersom folk som faktiskt skulle kunna ha ett intresse av att kopiera det här antagligen skulle göra det även om de såg copyright-markeringen... Så whatever. Jag smickrar hur som havers inte mig själv med tanken på att någon skulle vilja göra något sådant.

Nu ska jag sluta babbla och låta nedanstående text tala för sig själv. Tänkte bara passa på att påpeka att jag dedicerar det här kapitlet till THETWILIGHTFAN här på sidan. En god läsare och en lika god skrivare, med intressanta idéer!

* * *

**3. Förrädare**

Vad hade den där irriterande lilla människoflickan i kikaren? Hon och hennes enträgna frågor höll snabbt på att driva honom till vansinne.

Geoffrey hade redan ifrån början förstått att det här uppenbarligen var en påfrestande varelse han kommit i kontakt med, då hon villat bort det tilltänkta målet ifrån honom inne på det där otuktsnästet natten innan – något han faktiskt fortfarande störde sig på att hon lyckats med. Han visste att man aldrig skulle undervärdera sina fiender, och det hade han inte gjort heller, i början av sitt liv som död. Men människor var helt enkelt för lätta att undervärdera! De var svaga, osmidiga, sköra och tänkte i stort sett aldrig på att följa de kloka ingivelser deras instinkter undermedvetet gav dem när de fick syn på honom.

Hur som helst hade han, fullt naturligt såklart, med tanke på förargelsen han direkt kände över flickan – flicka var väl fel ord egentligen, men för honom kunde alla av det kvinnliga könet som hade levt i mindre än åtminstone trettiofem år betraktas som flickor – funnit det passande att döda henne istället, vilket han faktiskt förkunnat för henne innan tillfället gavs, för att skrämma henne. Det skulle bli en passande hämnd, hade han tyckt.

Nog hade hon blivit rädd, men inte så som han hoppats. Hon hade inte gripits av panik eller försökt fly, vilket förvisso fick sin förklaring när hon lät honom veta att hon visste vad han var och antagligen varit smart nog att förstå att minsta försök till flykt varit lönlös... Ja, smart verkade hon vara, eller åtminstone uppmärksam för att vara en människa. Hur var det annars möjligt att hon skulle ha känt igen de karaktärsdrag han hade och direkt varit så säker på vad han var; så säker att hon bestämde sig för att smuggla ut den dödsdömda stripteasedansaren i säkerhet, vilket han inte för ett ögonblick betvivlade var hennes medvetna verk...? Människoflickan kunde knappast ha träffat en vampyr tidigare – hon kunde väl omöjligt ha en sådan tur att överleva två gånger? – utan måste ha lagt märke till hans blekhet och uppseendeväckande utseende, och själv lagt ihop två och två.

Vilket förde honom tillbaka till det motvilliga konstaterandet: flickan var smart.

... Men ändå! Han hade faktiskt blivit besviken över hennes uppenbara brist på kämparglöd då hon alldeles säkert visste att hon praktiskt taget gick med döden vid sin sida.

Annat var det senare, då Geoffrey till sin egen stora förargelse varit nere för räkning, och den mörkblonda flickan kämpat som ett djur – fast _för_ honom istället för emot honom, något som verkligen förvånat honom där han legat, och fortfarande förvånade och förbryllade honom just i detta ögonblick.

Geoffrey rynkade pannan. Han gillade inte när saker förbryllade honom! Inte för att det hände ofta, passande nog. En vampyr med hans erfarenhet, höga akademiska förmåga och relativt välslipade förmåga att smälta in – han kunde aldrig göra något åt sitt yttre för att bli mindre uppseendeväckande, men väl kunde han agera som om allting _var_ normalt med honom, om han faktiskt var ute efter att smälta in bland människor – förbryllades sällan av någonting alls. Alltså var detta en ovälkommen nyhet för honom.

Nej, han gillade verkligen inte den där flickan, som han, tack vare sitt eget anseende och stolthet, faktiskt inte tillåtit sig ta livet av för några timmars tid. Han tackade sin lyckliga stjärna för att den delen av hans existens redan var över!

Varför gjorde förresten en flicka som uppenbarligen var över genomsnittet på intelligensskalan något så utomordentligt korkat som att låta avsäga honom den lilla moraliska plikt han kände – hedervärda vampyrer sparkar minsann inte på människor som ligger ner, när de kan göra det så mycket roligare för sig! – genom att låta det vara kvitt mellan dem om han bara sade henne vad han hette? Inte för att han protesterade, men det här var ännu en av de saker Geoffrey inte förstod kring flickans handlande. Hon tjänade ingenting på det efter vad han kunde förstå, medan han själv förvissades både om att han inte behövde tveka att döda henne längre, och då även om att hon säkerligen inte skulle visa sig i närheten av honom igen.

Nå, det gör hon bäst i att inte göra i alla fall; det var tur för henne att hon slapp undan honom första gången och nästan ännu tursammare den andra. Men hon skulle inte slippa undan en tredje gång!

Det var inte bara hennes egen irriterande närgångna personlighet som fick honom att fastställa den saken; det var även en naturlig process för honom att rädda sin egen självmedvetenhet genom att gallra ut alla – odödliga eller inte – som bevittnat honom i en lägre position än vad hans högfärd tillät dem. Hon hade sett honom försvagad av den där förbannade silverkniven: alltså skulle hon dö.

Ett dunkande ljud avbröt hans funderingar, till Geoffreys egen förvåning. Han hade nämligen precis vaknat och återvänt till sitt så kallade "hem", vilket normalt stod tomt, åtminstone i människornas ögon. Ingen knackade någonsin på här, så vitt han visste i alla fall, då i stort sett ingen visste att någon bodde här. Dessutom borde klockan vara omkring halv elva nu, om man använde människors metoder att mäta tiden med. Och ingen anständig människa skulle väl komma på att hälsa på en vilt främmande individ efter mörkrets inbrott, om den som knackade på dörren nu hade för avsikt att faktiskt komma in i huset…

"Geoffrey, öppna!" hördes en röst utanför dörren.

En röst som han kunde urskilja såväl som känna igen även om han befann sig i det så kallade vardagsrummet – ett rum som gränsade till det oanvända sovrummet, och var lika lite möblerat; det enda som upptog rummet var i stort sett en soffa och ett bord, eftersom han var nyinflyttad och ändå inte orkade bry sig om onödiga, mänskliga möbler att ta upp rummets yta med. En bokhylla hade dock varit på sin plats…

"Geoffrey!"

Han kunde inte tro vad han hörde! Var i all världen fick den där flicksnärtan all sin dumdristighet ifrån? Inte kunde väl idioti i så stor mängd som hon just nu visade prov på vara tilldelat till varenda en av Guds älskade skapelser eller var de nu kom ifrån? Nej, vampyrkännaren måste ha slagit någon sorts rekord. Var hennes skalle verkligen tjock nog att blockera ut de otaliga verbala och ickeverbala varningar han gett henne? Förstod hon verkligen inte att hon var precis lika välkommen här som en lastbilslast vitlök eller silverkedjor? Varifrån fick hon modet – vansinnet – att störa honom i hans egen boning, medveten om vad han kunde – och skulle, var så säker – göra mot henne?

"Geoffrey, jag vet att du är därinne!"

Åh, kunde hon inte bara hålla tyst och ge sig iväg här ifrån illa kvickt?! Tydligen inte; hon var som en katastrof, en ovälkommen sjukdom han inte kunde bli av med! Han hade gett henne för många chanser. Han skulle minsann lära henne vad som hände då man irriterade en vampyr!

Snabbt förflyttade han sig genom rummet, och öppnade sin olåsta ytterdörr så plötsligt att flickungen var nära att slå till honom då han utan förvarning tagit dess plats.

"Jag ger dig ungefär tre sekunder på att ge mig en väldigt bra anledning till varför du fått för dig att visa dig här igen", väste han irriterat åt henne, så snabbt att han var osäker på om mänskliga öron kunde registrera vad han sa.

"Lee tänker anmäla dig!" skyndade människan sig hur som helst att säga. Det förändrade hans ansiktsuttryck betydligt.

"Vad?" Geoffrey beslutade sig att låta henne tala till punkt innan han dödade henne.

"Lee, blondinen från… från igår", fick flickan tveksamt fram. "Det visade sig att det var hon som skickade ut Zack efter dig. Hon såg mig idag när jag var på väg till jobbet, och var självklart glad att se mig, men började ställa frågor om vad som hänt igår. Jag sa att jag svimmade, vilket var sant, men eftersom Zack – naturligtvis – inte står att finna någonstans, kommer hon att berätta för polisen om-"

"Vänta ett ögonblick", avbröt Geoffrey hennes stressade redovisning. "Hur kommer det sig att hon tror att jag skadade honom? Varför skickade hon ens ut honom till att börja med?"

Flickan rodnade åt detta, då hon försökte komma på vad hon skulle säga utan att förarga honom mer än nödvändigt. "Tja, jag var tvungen att säga något för att få henne att ge upp… och hon var inte direkt villig att släppa dig lätt…"

Detta lät inte bra. Vampyrens ögon smalnade. "Vad sa du till henne?" krävde han att få veta.

"Lugna ner dig. Givetvis talade jag inte om vad du var; hon skulle hur som helst inte ha trott mig. Jag bara… råkade nämna dina sanna avsikter med henne…"

Han morrade argt åt henne, och förnuftigt nog så backade hon några steg.

"Hur som helst så… tror hon på sätt och vis att du dödade Zack. Och om han inte visar sig, sa hon att hon tänkte anmäla dig", avslutade flickan.

"Med andra ord försöker du återigen hjälpa mig ur en situation du själv satte mig i." Geoffrey kände sig inte fullt så tålmodig mot henne längre, utan ville snarare döda henne på fläcken, men han var ju tvungen att passa på att dra nytta av henne medan tillfälle gavs.

"Jag hade ingen aning om att saker och ting skulle sluta såhär!" försökte den gudsförgätna människan försvara sig med, och tillade sedan med betydligt lugnare röst: "Vad kan jag göra för att ställa det tillrätta?"

Geoffrey suckade. Varför var han alltid tvungen att säga åt människor vad de skulle göra? Var de alla verkligen så hopplöst ointelligenta som de givit intryck av att vara?

"Gå raka vägen tillbaka dit, och försök att övertyga henne om att hon har fått allting om bakfoten. Säg åt henne att lugna sig, att gå ut och ta frisk luft eller något."

Flickan nickade långsamt medan hon tänkte över detta, och försökte uppenbart att se väldigt motiverad ut. Han himlade med ögonen åt henne, hennes patetiska långsamhet, och stängde dörren som tecken åt henne att ge sig av härifrån nu direkt.

Nu var det bara en tidsfråga.

--

Igår kväll hade jag släpat mig hem ifrån min nya bekantskaps så kallade hem, beredd på att behöva gå ett flertal kilometer för att nå mitt mål – dessutom tog jag med tre extra kilometer i beräkningen eftersom jag förväntade mig att gå vilse; mitt lokalsinne hade aldrig varit särskilt välutvecklat – men jag fann, efter att ha tagit mig ur hans kvarter och gått gatan fram i ett tag för att till slut komma ut på en mer trafikerad, större sådan, att han faktiskt inte bodde alltför långt ifrån Brixton Station. Då fann jag ju samtidigt också, när jag stod och stirrade på skylten med den blå och röda symbolen som indikerade att det här även var en tunnelbana, att jag måste ha gått förbi mitt eget hus. Inte för att det gjorde särskilt mycket: Tunnelbanan låg väldigt nära mitt hem – faktum var att det var delvis det som avgjort när jag tagit anställning på PiccaDeli i andra änden av staden; utan t-banan hade jag ju behövt spendera mer pengar på taxi än vad jag fick i lön för mitt arbete!

Poängen här var att jag hade hittat vägen till något jag känt igen, och nu tog jag samma väg för att hitta tillbaka och komma till bordellen, som vampyren bett – eller snarare beordrat – mig att göra.

Jag lydde honom hur det än var gärna, dels för att jag kände mig skyldig för allt besvär jag utsatte honom för, och dels för att jag helt enkelt hade en beskyddarinstinkt gentemot honom – löjligt, jag vet; som om _han_ var den som skulle komma att behöva _mitt_ beskydd – något jag inte kunde ändra på även om jag hade velat. Dessutom ville jag ju såklart gärna lugna ner Kathleen, så att hon inte greps av panik för min skull, eller något sådant.

När jag kom fram till bordellen blev jag däremot lite villrådig: Lee stod ju inte direkt kvar därutanför och väntade på mig, så jag förstod inte direkt hur jag skulle komma in dit, men så fort jag kom nära entrén flyttade sig dörrvakten åt sidan och manade väg för mig, i ett tecken på att han kom ihåg mig från förra gången.

Jag skakade på huvudet när jag väl var innanför dörren: allvarligt, hur förvirrad fick man vara? Han kunde inte ha haft många fungerande hjärnceller i sitt huvud, och Geoffrey hade visst förintat hälften av dem i hypnosen!

Nåja… Jag såg mig om, och det dröjde inte länge förrän jag såg Kathleen släppa taget om en metallstång och skutta fram till baren för att svepa en drink en kille bjöd henne på. Jag skyndade dit.

"Lee?" ropade jag för att fånga hennes uppmärksamhet bland folkmyllret, och hon vred på huvudet i min riktning och log mot mig. "Jösses, är det varmt härinne eller vaddå?" sa jag sedan, för att inleda ett samtal.

"Jag vet!" höll hon med och pustade ut i demonstration, samtidigt som hon fläktade sig själv med armarna.

Hon verkade vilja tillägga något, så jag väntade tålmodigt medan hon svepte sin andra drink innehållande något som var väldigt likt vatten, men som av lukten att döma var betydligt starkare än så.

"De där stängerna är faktiskt väldigt jobbiga att klänga sig fast vid!"

Jag nickade som tecken på att jag trodde henne, även om jag såklart inte hade någon erfarenhet inom det ämnet. "Du kanske borde ta en paus", föreslog jag.

Hon skakade på huvudet. "Jag har inte tid", svarade hon. "Och jag tror nog att _du_ är den av oss som behöver ta det lugnt! Hur klarar du av att vara ute bland folk efter vad som hände igår?"

"Det var det jag ville prata med dig om." Det var bara onödigt att påpeka att jag inte jobbat mer än i ett par timmar. "Du förstår, jag tycker att du borde tänka igenom det här med att ringa polisen. Vi har ju inga som helst bevis på att något faktiskt hände. Zack kanske bara har tagit ledigt."

Lee dröjde lite med att svara. "Hm… sant", erkände hon.

"Tänk på det: varför skulle han döda Zack men lämna mig ifred?" Bra fråga, även om det inte var ett riktigt argument från min sida, eftersom jag var fullt medveten om varför Geoffrey inte hade dödat mig också.

Kathleen nickade långsamt, men såg inte helt övertygad ut.

"Jag tror att du borde gå ut i ett tag, och ta några ordentliga nypor frisk luft, så pratar vi igenom det här sedan", fortsatte jag innan hon hann säga något.

Lee nickade även åt detta, och då jag var helt övertygad om att lite frisk luft skulle göra både henne och Geoffrey – och därmed även mig – gott, skyndade jag mig att följa henne till dörren. Själv stannade jag kvar därinne, eftersom Kathleen bad mig att genast kalla in henne om hennes chef frågade efter henne.

Minuterna tickade på, minuter som kändes betydligt längre än vad de egentligen var. Jag kollade ständigt på klockan och häpnades efter att fem minuter passerat över hur lätt Lee verkade ha att varva ner när hon väl fick tillfälle till det. Jag skulle inte ha stört mig på det här om det inte vore för att ungkarlarna runt omkring härinne märkte blondinens frånvaro och ville använda mig som substitut. Jag försökte stå ut, men när en av killarna som såg ut att vara i mitten av tjugoårsåldern började dra i mina kläder fick jag nog, och stormade ut därifrån.

"Lee, varför tar du sådan tid?" frågade jag rakt ut i luften, med mer uppretat tonfall än vad jag hade avsett.

Jag fick inget svar, och började först då se mig omkring efter henne. Parkeringen verkade oroväckande öde…

Inte skulle väl Lee bara sticka härifrån, lämna mig att ta hand om allting när jag inte ens jobbade där? Nej, det verkade inte som något hon skulle få för sig, om hon inte var sur på mig, förstås, men så hade ju inte varit fallet.

"Kathleen?" ropade jag frågande. "Var är du?"

Jag gick runt lite på måfå och lät blicken löpa över raden med bilar på parkeringen. Jo, hennes bil stod kvar i alla fall.

En vindpust fick mig att rysa till, eller så ryste jag av situationen där jag stod ensam ute i mörkret… Nej Elina, du har sett för många filmer. Fattades bara att freaken ur "Hit & Run" skulle kliva ut ur en av bilarna och kedja fast mig på dess front…

Det var nästan patetiskt hur effektivt jag lyckades skrämma mig själv med den tanken, och under ett släng av häftig paranoia lät jag återigen blicken svepa över alla de mörka bilarna.

Vad var det där?! Något rörde sig svagt mellan två av bilarna näst längst bort, dit ljuset inte nådde. Försökte min vän skoja?

"Kom igen, Lee! Det här är verkligen inte roligt längre, kom ut därifrån!"

Min befallning hade ingen som helst verkan. Jag suckade och skyndade mig över parkeringsplatsen för att runda bilen som dolde henne och upptäcka–

"Gode gud!" utbrast jag, och min hand flög till munnen för att hindra fler skrik då jag äcklat såg på den livlösa docka som nyss varit en fullt levande Kathleen hängande med huvudet upp-och-ner, bakåtböjd i armarna på en vampyr som verkade vara så mycket mer ondskefull än vad jag dittills insett.

"Herre min skapare, Geoffrey! Vad fan gör…?! Hon… Du dödade en oskyldig! Hon är min vän!"

Uppenbarligen hade den mörkt klädda vampyren precis lyckats suga ut de sista blodsdropparna ur den stackars blondinens kropp, för han släppte taget om henne med läpparna, och höjde helt ogenerat huvudet för att se på mig. Läpparna var täckta av blod, som han slickade i sig.

"Rättelse: hon _var_ din vän. Hon är knappast någons vän just nu, förutom guds änglars, om du väljer att tro på dem."

"Det gör jag inte", sa jag, som i trans, för chockad för att explodera riktigt än.

Att höra honom prata så avslappnat om något sådant här fick mig att komma över det mesta av chocken, och tårarna började falla ifrån hörnen av mina ögon. Lee var död.

"Hur kan du göra något sådant här?" undrade jag. Jag ville skrika på honom, men kunde inte finna min röst, utan det blev snarare en hes viskning.

"Det var faktiskt ganska enkelt", hävdade han. "Du gjorde största delen av arbetet. Bra gjort, Elina."

Jag kunde inte fatta det. Han berömde mig för att jag ovilligt och ovetandes hade lett min vän i fördärvet. Den falska, otäcka…!

"Du lurade mig!" anklagade jag honom.

"Jag sa åt dig att få ut henne därifrån – och det gjorde du. Jag är faktiskt nöjd med dig, för en gångs skull, så förstör nu inte detta väldigt värdefulla ögonblick för dig själv."

Jag bet ihop hårt för att hindra mig själv att skrika åt hans stolta min. "Varför?" undrade jag bara lugnt, även om min blick sköt blixtar mot honom.

"Hon skulle ha inneburit trubbel för mig någon gång i tiden. Det var lika bra att förhindra att det hände medan jag hade chansen", förklarade han lugnt. "Jag hoppas bara att du är smart nog att inte avslöja mig som den här flickans, eller någon annans, mördare." Han tog hotfullt några steg närmre mig och blottade mer och mer av sina tänder medan han talade. De var ännu täckta av blod som han inte lyckats svälja undan då han pratat med mig. "Om inte, kommer jag att bli tvungen att döda dig nu direkt."

Jag fnös faktiskt åt honom, och fortfarande blängde jag argt när jag deklarerade:

"Jag hatar dig för det du har gjort, lita på det! Men det förändrar ingenting", jag pausade i ett misslyckat försök att lugna mina nerver. "Jag är fortfarande flickan som räddade dig från att bli knivhuggen till döds med den där silverkniven. Jag är fortfarande flickan som villigt gav dig mitt blod för att du skulle kunna bli starkare efter attacken. Och jag är fortfarande flickan som dumt nog berättade för dig om min väns plan; riskerade mitt eget liv i ett hopplöst onödigt försök att skydda dig." Jag grimaserade åt min egen idioti, men var ändå tvungen att förkunna min korkade lojalitet. "Du vet lika väl som jag att jag inte kommer att berätta för någon."

Så vände jag på klacken och började förargad styra kosan hemåt, och till min förvåning gjorde Geoffrey inte minsta rörelse för att hindra mig.

* * *

Review please!! *Nickar uppmuntrande*  
Och förlåt förresten om det blev lite otydligt när berättelsen började skrivas i ett annat perspektiv, för att sedan växla tillbaka till Elinas POV igen! Men det är helt enkelt så det kommer att bli framöver, att Geoffrey kommer att få sticka fram med sina egna åsikter lite då och då, för att ge historien ett annat "djup" och för att göra vampyren lättare att förstå sig på... Like it or not, but please tell me either way! :)


	4. 4 Smärta

Tack gode gud att min document manager äntligen bestämde sig för att funka!! Det är alltså anledningen jag har för min brist på aktivitet här; jag har tappat räkningen på hur många gånger jag försökt (och misslyckats) med att ladda upp kapitel här! Är det fler där ute som har lidit av liknande problem? Det kommer upp ett: "Error" och sedan beklagas misstaget... Så obeskrivligt irriterande! Men nu äntligen, nu jäklar kommer kapitlena att uppdateras utan fördröjning (tills vidare i alla fall)...  
Halvsov förresten framför datan igår natt. Älskar när det händer, för är det bara jag eller skriver man inte de allra bästa sakerna när man är som tröttast och allting liksom bara flödar ur en? Det känns i alla fall som något bra medan man skriver det, och man blir så glad... :D Anyhow... jag skrev en låt som jag tycker beskriver Geoffreys och Elinas relation bra, den presenteras här i början vare sig ni vill det eller inte!

Måste varna mina läsare om att det nu mer än någonsin hittills kommer en anledning till varför min fic har ratingen 'M'! Jag känner mig ansvarig att informera er i förväg. Läs, för all del, men säg inte att jag inte varnade er!  
Så nu är det nog bäst att jag slutar snacka och ger er det nya kapitlet!

* * *

_Black-winged Angel's Call_

_The night is dark when he calls her,  
The sun is down as she goes  
His whispers captivate her,  
Makes her long for him more _

_His tender voice is dazzling,  
His touches make her swoon  
His eyes are mesmerizing,  
Dawn always comes too soon_

_She is hungry for his love,  
Deep desire has been stirred  
Her kiss is sweet surrender,  
To the power of his lure_

_His fingers move to her throat,  
He's done well playing his cards  
He's her black-winged Angel,  
Until he bites down hard _

_("Come,  
My darling, come to me,  
I'll set you free,  
You'll see,  
I am your Angel") _

_His cold breath is a poison,  
Enchanting to her mind  
His stone heart welcomes triumph,  
He never planned to be kind_

She is hungry for his love,  
He's done well playing his cards  
Darkness engulfs her body,  
That's when he bites down hard

**4. Smärta**

Geoffrey var nyvaken, men alert. Efter allt han åt igår – han hade tömt en hel människa igen även om han gjort så även dagen innan dess också, plus att han natten till lördagen hade fått den där irriterande människoflickans blod som efterrätt också – skulle han inte behöva ge sig ut bland människor på flera nätter nu; säkerligen skulle han klara sig i minst en vecka utan att äta nu, och det skulle inte bekomma honom. Vilket var bra, eftersom för många mord i det här området inte skulle se bra ut utåt. Han skulle kanske behöva flytta igen och vem visste vad mer, bara på grund av att den där oklokt övermodiga Elina ställde till problem för honom.

Hur som helst hade Geoffrey alltså precis klivit ur jorden och varit på väg in i sitt lilla hus då han tvärstannade på trappsteget upp emot dörren, och drog ett djupt andetag genom näsan. Ah, vilken doft!

"Hon är verkligen en provocerande liten flicka!" skrattade han torrt, och vädrade åter igen in den lockelsefyllda lukten.

Flickan doftade verkligen utsökt, det var han tvungen att erkänna – hon hade utan tvekan blodgrupp AB, som var den han allra mest föredrog! Men det var ju knappast till hennes egen fördel... Lukten var för honom tydligare än något annat, och det skulle inte bli några som helst problem att följa doftspåret till var hon nu befann sig. Det var dessutom ganska färskt; Geoffrey skulle tippa på att hon suttit precis där, på hans trappavsats, för bara trettio till sextio minuter sedan.

Ett litet, illabådande leende skymtade för några få ögonblicks tid i hans ansikte då hörnen av vampyrens läppar rycktes upp en smula – det var svårt för honom att kontrollera sina ansiktsdrag då han faktiskt var väldigt ivrig. Han hade inga förpliktelser, inget som hindrade honom från att ta itu med människoflickan nu, en gång för alla.

Det blev visst jakt ikväll ändå. Och Geoffrey hade på känn att just denna jakt skulle bli bra mycket roligare än vanligt...

Han skyndade att följa spåret ut ur kvarteret – okej, han skyndade väl inte; värdigheten var han väldigt mån om att behålla, men han gick både graciöst och ganska fort – och lät alla sina sinnen arbeta på en hög växel.

Det kunde inte vara så överdrivet långt till platsen flickan befann sig på. Doften kändes nämligen klarare för varje steg han tog, vilket gjorde honom alltmer upphetsad. Han kände hur tänderna spändes i käken på honom, hur hela hans kropp verkade känna av att något var på väg: han kände sig återigen som en väldigt ung, väldigt oerfaren och väldigt blodtörstig vampyr som kände trillen och spänningen vid varenda jakt; tog varje tillfälle till föda som en alldeles speciell händelse, något som borde tas tillvara på. Geoffrey trodde att han vuxit ifrån den näst intill barnsliga uppspeltheten de flesta unga vampyrer kände vid varje jaktmöjlighet, men med en doft som den här flickans – och med så många irriterande kommentarer hon fällt och val hon gjort, i färskt minne – skulle det verkligen bli ett sant nöje att ta livet av den lilla patetiska figuren.

Så när Geoffrey följt samma gata upp förbi några kvarter, hörde han plötsligt ett svagt gnissel inifrån en byggnad, och han upptäckte att han befann sig vid en tunnelbanestation.

Minsann, flickan hade tagit tunnelbanan, i tron att det skulle villa bort honom. Men tji skulle hon få. För även om han givetvis inte planerade att hoppa på i en vagn, kunde han ju bara följa rutten hon tagit och försöka fånga hennes doft i eller utanför andra stationer. Det var nämligen så att tunnelbanelinjen för den här stationen – Victoria-linjen – började just här, eller _slutade_ här beroende på hur man såg det. Det blev alltså inga problem att veta riktningen.

Så han sprang, så snabbt han bara kunde för att inte bli sedd av människor över huvud taget. Stockwell sprang han förbi, med tanke på att det var närmre att gå från hans hus och dit än att gå ner till Brixton Station för att ta tunnelbanan upp den enda stationen. Men vid nästa station stannade han upp, och for in i ett försök att spåra henne därifrån.

Geoffrey var fullt medveten om att det inte skulle bli särskilt enkelt, men han var säker på att han skulle kunna avgöra om hon klivit av här eller inte om han bara koncentrerade sig. Hennes doft var väldigt speciell, och även om den beblandats med tonvis av andra människors dofter skulle han antagligen klara av att detektera den.

Han gav det hela närmre fem minuter strax innanför ingången, men konstaterade senare att hon med största sannolikhet inte gått just här. Så i samma stil fortsatte han att springa fort, stanna, springa igen och åter stanna, tills han saktade in för sjätte gången och hade börjat så smått att tvivla på sitt kanske inte fullt så känsliga luktsinne när allt kom omkring.

Men så vips, fångade han upp det intressanta och eftertraktade doftspåret just som han var på väg in genom dörren till Oxford Circus. Jodå, tänkte han när han blundade och koncentrerade sig extra, nog hade hon varit där för inte alltför länge sedan.

Han vände sig om igen, och började försöka följa den rutt hon valt att ta. Väldigt snart hade han kommit av den stora vägen och befann sig på smalare gator kring kvarter. Inom bara ett par minuters tid hörde han välbekant, dock än så länge dov musik, och han kände igen sig då detta var det område på andra sidan floden som han allra först valt att uppsöka i jakt på ett offer, då han börjat känna att det kunde bli farligt att tömma människor i ett alltför tätt område. Den här platsen råkade också vara där han träffat på flickan för första gången.

Men doftspåret ledde inte in åt vänster mot bordellen, utan diagonalt framåt: hon hade sneddat över den korsande vägen och fortsatt uppåt mot... ja, mot vaddå? Det enda som verkade finnas i den riktningen, förutom några nersläckta lägenheter, var en delikatessrestaurang. Kunde det vara möjligt att en av de till synes tomma ettorna i byggnaden var registrerade under namnet Elina... vänta lite... vad hette hon? Geoffrey hade hört den blonde killen han tillintetgjort för ett antal nätter sedan kalla henne vid förnamn, men mer än så visste han inte...

Det spelade ingen roll vad en människa hette, bestämde han sig snabbt för, då han drog sig närmre byggnaden i fråga och fann att den helt klart var källan till doften. De var ändå samma sak allihop: byten.

Han upptäckte med ett inre litet triumferande glädjerus att restaurangen som tydligen också var bar på nattetid, var öppen, och att det var där flickan hade gått in.

Geoffrey lade band på sig själv, funderade över om kall känslolöshet och allmän ignorans skulle passa bättre än ett hotfullt leende på hans läppar då han gick in, men bestämde sig för att nej, även om det senare var en smula mindre lämpligt så var det i alla fall minst fyra gånger så roligt.

Så inträdde han med hållning och steg som inte för en sekund lät någon tvivla om att han inte tänkte låta beblanda sig med de patetiska strövare som vanligtvis höll till här; han var här av en anledning.

Så fort han kom in lyckades han få syn på sin anledning: hon stod med ryggen emot honom bakom bardisken och ropade in en beställning mot köket medan han betraktade henne, och han slog sig ner lagom till dess att hon vände sig om, spanade ut lite snabbt efter någon som behövde betjänas ytterligare ikväll.

Han sneglade på henne mellan fingrarna då han diskret lutade huvudet i den högra handen, och märkte då tydligt när hon fått syn på honom: hon stelnade till, andades chockat in ett halvt andetag, och stirrade för några sekunder utan att han rörde sig ur fläcken. Så snurrade hon runt till att stå med ryggen emot honom igen, andades snabbt men tungt och försökte uppenbart ta sig samman. Men så var hon bara tvungen att titta igen för att kontrollera om hon sett rätt, och hennes ansiktsuttryck var uppenbart när hon fått det bekräftat efter en andra titt: Måtte han inte ha sett mig!

Han skrattade inombords. Som om något annat än hon skulle kunna locka honom dit; som om hon inte redan var upptäckt och förlorad.

Då kallade en man omkring de trettio ut hennes namn, eftersom även han hade uppmärksammat att en ny kund gjort entré. Uppenbarligen var han hennes chef, för han undrade varför hon bara stod där istället för att betjäna kunderna. Han kunde även trots den dåliga belysningen och den delvis skymda sikten se att hon vitnade; han så nu hennes ansikte i profil då hon vänt sig om för att förfärat stirra på sin chef.

"Snälla Sir, låt någon annan ta hand om det där bordet", kunde han höra henne mumla förskräckt, och Geoffrey log förnöjt, fortfarande dold bakom sin egen hand. Det här skulle definitivt bli betydligt roligare än vanligt!

Mannen som styrde stället verkade inte gilla hennes förfrågan.

"Du är den enda som är ledig just nu, Edwards; Baker tar hand om paret Wallis, och Morgan tar beställning från ett par nykomlingar", protesterade han. "Gå ut dit nu, jag betalar dig inte för att du bara ska stå och lata dig!"

"Du betalar mig knappt alls", lät det som om hon svarade på ordern, men hon var oavsett tvungen att svälja Geoffreys bete sedan, klistra på ett leende i ansiktet och närma sig honom med digitala beställningsmaterial i högsta hugg.

Han tog sig friheten att öppet betrakta henne då hon gick mot honom utan att vara skymd av disken. Hon var iförd likadana kläder som hon haft den första natt han sett henne – det var ju uppenbarligen hennes jobbuniform – men han noterade den mer nu: den korta kjolen och den näst intill utmanande, halvvägs uppknäppta vita blusen verkade på något vis passa så perfekt till vad som var på väg att hända henne. Om man nu kan klä sig på ett visst blir-attackerad-av-en-vampyr-på-grund-av-otillräcklig-försiktighet- sätt, hade hon lyckats precis rätt.

Hennes blod lyste ännu tydligare än vanligt i ansiktet på henne, dels på grund av belysningens effekt och dels på grund av den ökade blodcirkulationen eftersom hon uppenbart var stressad. Hon såg helt enkelt för aptitretande ut för sitt eget bästa för tillfället.

"Hej, jag heter Elina och jag kommer att vara din servitris ikväll, vad vill ni beställa?"

Allting var rabblat i en hastighet en normal människa inte riktigt skulle ha hängt med på, med en något darrig röst.

Geoffrey skrattade tyst åt henne igen, och muttrade ett "Gissa" med liknande dämpat tonfall.

"Förlåt, Sir?" lät flickan irriterande nog då hon kämpade för ett neutralt ansiktsuttryck. "Vad vill ni ha?"

"Åh, jag tror nog att du kan gissa dig till vad jag vill ha", svarade han, lite högre den här gången med blicken inborrad i hennes, och med något smalnade ögon.

Rädsla blixtrade till så snabbt i hennes blick att Geoffrey skulle ha missat det om det inte hade varit just det som han hållit utkik efter. Men den ersattes snabbt av spelad ilska; hon försvarade sig på ett underligt men roande sätt.

"Du kan inte få ut mig härifrån utan att min chef ser det", varnade hon honom väsande efter att ha lutat sig närmre honom över bordet för att inte höras ut. "Du kan lika gärna återvända hem, för mitt skift slutar inte än på några timmar."

Hon överdrev arbetstiden, det märkte han. Det fanns en hoppfullhet i hennes tonfall när hon yttrade sista meningen, en hoppfullhet han skyndade sig att krossa i nästa sekund.

"Jag har väldigt mycket tid på mig, och nästan lika stort tålamod", förkunnade han lätt. "Jag väntar."

"Du kan inte stanna här inne utan att beställa något", försökte hon slingra sig, men han satte P för den planen likaså.

"Vad sägs om att jag låter dig bestämma min beställning?" log han då, envis som synden men med en silkeslen stämma. Ingen hade klarat av att argumentera emot det där, och ingen utom Elina hade ens velat försöka. Hon försökte dock för ett tag, men gav snart motvilligt upp med en uppgiven suck.

"Visst", lät hon då, besegrad, "Då skriver jag väl upp husets _dyraste_ vin på din nota!" Så vände hon för att henna undan innan protesterna skulle börja välla ut, med sin egna lilla triumf över honom.

Det lilla ögonblicket var dock inte mycket att komma dragandes med, det insåg hon tydligen också. Hon såg modfälld ut enligt Geoffreys mening; han själv kunde med andra ord inte ha varit nöjdare med situationen. Och hennes sätt att uttrycka sig, hennes kreativa försök att dölja rädslan som fanns under ytan, blev bara mer roande för varje gång hon försökte, ansåg han.

När hon serverade honom det blodröda vinet dunsade den praktiskt taget ner på bordet med sådan kraft att glaset han fått klirrade – antagligen mest för att hon mot sin natur försökte signalera att hon inte var rädd för honom – och hon tog sig tid att blänga på honom medan hon hällde upp av det.

"Låt det väl smaka", lät hon sedan kallt när hon vände på klacken.

Geoffrey var nära att skratta högt av hur underhållande hon var när hon drev en inre kamp, tvingade sig själv att inte skrika och springa ut därifrån i ren panik.

"Snart så", svarade han därför, så lagom muntert.

En timme senare var vätskan fortfarande orörd i kristallglaset – falskt såklart, att döma av ställets ekonomiska situation – och hans ansiktsuttryck utstrålade inte fullt så stor tålmodighet som tidigare. Han var den enda som fortfarande satt till bords, och fick ungefär var tionde minut möta de anställdas surmulna blickar – något han för övrigt gav blanka fan i.

Dock var någonting på gång: Geoffrey hörde ägaren mumla om något som lät som "stängningsdags". Han såg upp, och log ett halvleende då han mötte Elinas blick.

Han kunde både se och höra hennes sucka, då hon masade sig över till hans bord.

"Är du klar?" undrade han, med ett noga komponerat, lugnt ansiktsuttryck, som ändå på något vis lyckades förmedla att han snart skulle släpa henne ut därifrån vare sig hon var redo eller inte.

"Inte riktigt", svarade hon ändå, idiotiskt nog, men lyfte upp hans glas och svepte det när hennes chef inte tittade, innan Geoffrey hann göra liv av sina icke-verbala hotelser. Så gick hon bort och lämnade det tillsammans med flaskan vid bardisken, och återvände sedan till honom.

Han ställde sig blixtsnabbt upp och höjde frågande på ögonbrynen åt henne.

"Nu är jag det", var hon tvungen att erkänna, eftersom hon inte kunde dra ut på det hela längre.

Geoffrey var säker på att hon, om hon menat allvar, om hon haft minsta aning om vad som faktiskt väntade henne, skulle ha borrat fast fötterna i golvet förr än att ha gett upp följt med honom.

... Inte för att han klagade.

Han ledde henne ut mot parkeringen där de väntade tills restaurangen var nersläckt och ägaren också givit sig hem. När detta hade hänt suckade flickan, som av irritation eller otålighet, och sträckte lite på sig.

"Okej, låt oss få det här överstökat", lät hon med ett spelat trött tonfall. Han hajade till; slutade aldrig att häpnas över hennes oerhörda naivitet.

"Tror du faktiskt att jag planerar att låta dig undkomma så lätt?" Hans tonfall var grovt, inte lika lugnt längre då de var ensamma.

Han njöt av att se när hon ofrivilligt rös till, och sedan förargades på sig själv för att hon visat att han påverkade henne. Som om han inte hade märkt det ändå.

"Jag kommer inte att gå ner på knä och böna och be för mitt liv", lät hon honom veta, med ett näst intill föraktfullt tonfall. Kamouflage, återigen, det var han säker på. Han skrattade till torrt, en enda gång.

"Inte?" undrade han retfullt. "Är du säker på det?"

Hon nickade, och lyckades nästan med att inte se det minsta tveksam ut.

"Som jag önskar att jag kunde ta det som en utmaning!" sa han, och såg verkligen ut att mena det, men ändrade sedan tonfall till ett hånfullt, mer väsande sådant. "Men du är ju inte mycket till utmaning, eller hur Miss Edwards?"

Han borrade in sin blick i hennes igen, och givetvis var det omöjligt för henne att titta bort. Han såg nöjt hur hon gled längre och längre in i hans våld, okapabel att göra motstånd, nästan för lätt att kontrollera.

"Jag _kommer_ att döda dig, Elina", tillkännagav han, lika utdömande som en bödel. "Och jag borde informera dig om att det inte kommer att bli det minsta bekvämt för dig. Jag kommer helt enkelt inte låta dig vika hädan utan att tortera dig lite först."

Han log skrämmande nog när han pratade; ett faktum som nästan störde flickan mer än vad hans ord gjorde. Det var som om han glatt förklarade planerna han hade för det oinredda hus han bodde i för henne.

Flickan verkade börja få panik, att döma av att han faktiskt kunde höra de allt snabbare bultandena som kom inifrån hennes bröstkorg. Han njöt.

"Men rättvis som jag är kommer jag ge dig en chans att komma undan", sa han med läpparna bara några centimeter från hennes behagfulla hals, föga övertygande eftersom han nu på något sätt lyckats slingra sina armar om henne bakifrån utan att hon märkt det, och höll hennes handleder i ett järngrepp. Hennes andhämtning blev tyngre, hon verkade få svårare att tillgodose sig med syre.

"Det behövs inte, jag kommer inte att försöka fly", lyckades hon pressa ur sig, men det verkade inte alls som om hon trodde på det själv. Han skrattade mörkt och andades in genom näsan för att fånga upp hennes deliciösa doft samtidigt som han nästan lekfullt lät tungan glida över hennes hals, som nu var vriden så pass mycket åt sidan att benstrukturen där tydligt syntes.

"Åh, men det tror jag att du kommer, om du vet vad som är bäst för dig", mumlade han, och rösten blev bara djupare och djupare ju närmre han pressade sig mot hennes hals. Hon var som förstelnad, kunde inte röra sig ur fläcken. Nå, det skulle det bli ändring på!

Geoffrey släppte henne plötsligt och backade bakåt så snabbt att flickan, totalt oförberedd på hans rörelse, snubblade till. Han flinade elakt åt henne.

"Jag kommer att blunda och räkna till tio långsamt. Det kommer att ge dig några sekunders försprång. Använd dem klokt, men våga inte involvera andra människor i vår lilla lek. Om du inte vill att de ska dö en mycket plågsam död, vill säga."

Det sista han såg innan han blundade var att hennes vidöppna ögon numera inte lyckades dölja paniken och stressen hon upplevde, och han kunde tolka i blicken att hon motvilligt gick med på att delta i hans lek, att hon faktiskt inte kunde stå emot sina instinkter utan mycket riktigt tänkte försöka fly. Det fick honom att le.

"Ett", sade han, klart och tydligt, men med en lugn och behärskad stämma. Han hörde hur hennes ben äntligen förstått att de borde röra sig, och hon började springa.

"Två", fortsatte han, fullt övertygad om att det här skulle bli lätt. Hennes andhämtning var nu vild då hon panikslaget inte verkade veta vart hon skulle ta vägen.

"Tre." Varje siffra var som en påminnelse om att flickan som nu befann sig på andra sidan parkeringsplatsen var dömd. Det roade honom att följa hennes rörelser med hjälp av hans nu ännu skarpare hörsel.

"Fyra." Han hörde hur ett billarm gick igång, och sedan det klara ljudet av glas som splittrades, och undrade för sig själv vilken av de packade dårarna från PiccaDeli det var som glömt bort att han kommit dit i en bil, och sedan gett sig ut för att vingla hem till fots...

"Fem." En bildörr öppnades. Larmet var irriterande, men han kunde ändå koncentrera sig på andra ljud. Om han verkligen fokuserade kunde han till sin enorma tillfredställelse höra att Elinas andhämtning nu endast var som flämtningar av rädslan hon kände.

"Sex." Bildörren stängdes och ett klickade ljud hördes. Jaså, det trodde hon att hon skulle lyckas med? Vilken människa hann tjuvkoppla en bil på fyra sekunder? Men efter ännu ett klickande följde det spinnande ljudet av en motor som drog igång. Den övergivna bilens ägare måste alltså ha glömt kvar nyckeln i tändaren.

"Sju", skrattade han. Det roade honom att flickebarnet faktiskt gav 110 % i försöket att fly undan honom. Synd för henne att det inte ens skulle räcka halvvägs.

"Åtta." Ljudet av hans röst dränktes i en blandning av en rungande motor och två par skrikande däck då jäntan i bilen rusade motorn för att komma ut från parkeringen i tid. Han kände faktiskt ett lätt vinddrag då fordonet passerade honom.

"Nio." Geoffrey uppfylldes av en trillande känsla vid tanken på att han snart skulle få inleda den riktiga jakten. Åh, han skulle verkligen se till att skrämma slag på flickan! Som han längtade! Själva attacken skulle bli så tillfredställande för honom att det nästan skulle kunna mäta sig med själva smaken av hennes blod som han skulle åtnjuta sin seger med!

"Tio", skyndade han sig därför att säga, så att han skulle kunna öppna ögonen utan att bli anklagad för fusk. Det kanske verkade löjligt att en vampyr skulle bry sig om något sådant som regler, men Geoffrey hade sina principer som han tänkte hålla fast vid.

När han väl öppnade ögonen sköt han iväg i samma riktning som bilen farit åt sekunder tidigare, så snabbt att han nästan verkade flyga. Det var inte svårt att hinna ikapp den gamla bil Elina stulit, eftersom dess motor var ganska sliten och inte ville pressas upp i sjuttio kilometer i timmen alls lika snabbt som föraren verkade vilja få den att göra.

Geoffrey log då han sprang ikapp den nystartade bilen, för vad han än ansåg om flickan i den märktes det att hon inte gjorde något halvhjärtat. Tur för honom, eftersom detta faktum gjorde den här leken så mycket roligare för honom.

Han var ikapp bilen innan den hunnit ut på en trafikerad väg, och passerade den sedan utan att människan i den verkade se det. Geoffrey log åt sin egen illmarighet då han tog ett språng upp i luften och sekunderna senare befann sig vriden mot sitt byte ovanför bilens motorhuv.

Människoflickan verkade ha noterat hans plötsliga försvinnande då hon stirrade som besatt i backspegeln, och var totalt oförberedd då han plötsligt kraschade in i fönstret framför henne, så att splittret flög in åt alla håll och fick henne att skrika både av chock och smärta när glasskärvor trängde in i hennes hud i ansiktet.

"Överraskning", väste han alldeles i onödan då bilen girade av vägen och stannade tvärt då den krockade med ett träd.

Flickan skrek högt av rädsla och pina, men ljudet dog snart bort då hon i vild panik glömt bort hur man andades. Hennes lungor var tömda, och snart skulle hela hon vara det. Han såg att hon fylldes av skräck av åsynen av honom, och han såg att hans plötsliga entré hade skadat henne då han lyckats sparka till henne i pannan som nu blödde; han gladdes oerhört åt båda konstaterandena.

Geoffrey satte först tungan mot hennes sårade panna och slickade rent, men blodströmmen var inte snabb nog för honom, och avtog dessutom i styrka och fart när det första lagret blod var borta därifrån. Det var inte belöning nog för honom, han ville ha mycket mer av det han kämpat för, och slet därför undan flickans händer som hon patetiskt nog försökte skydda sig med, och bet fast i hennes hals väldigt hårt, för att stimulera blodet att flöda upp i hans mun allt fortare.

Nu skrek hon igen; uppenbarligen hade det oerhört smärtfyllda intermezzot återuppväckt hennes nervsystem och fått henne att reflexmässigt börja kippa efter luft igen. Geoffreys läppar formades till ett leende över hennes hals. Åh, vad han njöt av det där plågade ljudet. Det här var hans lön för mödan, lika mycket som den ljuvliga smaken som fyllde upp hans mun. Mm, han slök det girigt, precis som en beroende människa lika glupskt skulle svälja eller injicera en drog. Hur kunde någon smaka så utsökt?

Flickan han praktiskt taget låg ovanpå började fäkta och slå i ett lönlöst försök att få bort honom ifrån henne. Han misstänkte att det delvis var för att hon kvävdes; hennes kamp liknade mer en drunknandes kamp att nå upp till ytan igen än en kamp som bara gick ut på att bli kvitt smärta. Hon kämpade för sitt liv, men kampen gjorde ingen åverkan på någon av dem, mer än att den tröttade ut henne.

"Snälla", bad hon, men ljudet kom knappt ut ur henne då hon inte hade luft nog att återställa sin röst. Han rörde inte en fena, förutom tungan när han svalde, förstås.

Hon började om igen, efter att ha dragit ett flämtande andetag för att stärka sig så mycket det gick.

"Gillar du smaken?" lät hon dämpat, men Geoffrey hörde henne ändå, och hade himlat med ögonen om han inte njutningsfullt hade haft de stängda. Frågan var fullkomligt onödig, och han kunde inte förstå varför flickan i hans grepp skulle få för sig att slösa sina sista andetag på något så meningslöst.

Hon fortsatte ändå, och av hennes tonfall att döma verkade hon göra sitt yttersta för att låta stark, och förhandlingsmässig.

"Män-niskokroppen tillverkar nytt blod he-la tiden", hackade hon fram.

Så vaddå? Varför trodde hon att han brydde sig om sådana fakta om människor: en ras han ändå inte ansåg vara värdiga till något annat än att bli hans måltid.

Men pratet om blod muntrade ändå upp honom på något vis, och han sög häftigare i hennes hals; njöt av faktumet att hennes puls fortfarande skenade vilt i panik och en sista kamp för livet, och alltså fick den röda, ganska tjocka kroppsvätskan att pulsera ut ur hennes kropp snabbare än vanligt.

"Om du tö-hömmer mig nu kommer du aldrig… ku-hunna dricka ifrån mig igen", fortsatte hon nästan provokativt.

Geoffrey väste varnande utan att för en sekund släppa taget om hennes hals med vare sig händer, läppar, tänder eller tunga.

"Men om du låter mig leva", lät flickan halvkvävt, "kommer du att kunna dricka ifrån mig om och om igen, och få ut så mycket mer av mig."

Han öppnade ögonen. Faktum var att den inte fullt så trögtänkta människan hade en poäng. Smaken av hennes blod var extraordinär; inte bara det att hon var av blodgrupp AB, utan människoflickan var även RhD negativ! Fanns det något bättre att suga i sig?

Frågan var retorisk. Geoffrey var helt på det klara med sina egna preferenser, och var även fullt medveten om att den flicka han nu drack ifrån var ännu ovanligare än vad hon först verkat. Han hade inte stött på någon som hon mer än en gång tidigare; i England, Skottland och Wales, hade han hört, fanns det sammanlagt bara en halv procent av befolkningen som hade den blodgruppen. Och här var han på väg att göra den andelen ännu mindre!

Han skulle förstås kunna låta hennes hjärta fortsätta slå, och därmed kunna dricka mycket mer av henne under en längre period. "Middagen" skulle vara säkrad, och alltid lika utomordentligt välsmakande för honom.

Tanken på att villigt släppa taget om henne nu, ge upp denna fantastiska flytande drog han kommit över – om så bara för ett ögonblick – var avskyvärd, så till den grad att Geoffreys panna och näsa rynkades av avsmak. Men tanken på att blodet skulle ta slut när som helst, och aldrig återproduceras för senare åtnjutning, var ännu värre.

Så bestämde han sig till slut för att skona flickan – för egen vinning, såklart – men var noga med att sluka precis så många droppar han vågade utan att ha ihjäl henne. Han rätade också på sig lite, där de var hopklämda i framsätet, så att hennes bröstkorg befriades ifrån påfrestningen av hans vikt. Men han lättade inte det minsta lilla på greppet hans händer och tänder höll henne i, förrän hon förlorade medvetandet – fast besluten som han var, att skrämma henne in i det sista.

Men när hon svimmat av och låg orörlig, slapp som en docka i hans fasta grepp, när han behövde koncentrera sig för att höra hennes svaga andetag, när hennes hjärta lugnat sig och bultade farligt långsamt...

Då släppte han henne.

* * *

So...? What did you guys think? Bredde jag på med överdrivna beskrivningar? Eller blev det lagom? Gillar ni de långa kapitlena, eller vill ni hellre ha kortare sådana? Reviewa mig och säg vad jag ska göra!

Låten jag skrev har jag för övrigt nu lyckats hitta en alldeles utmärkt melodi till, en av linkin park, tror den hette "In pieces" eller något liknande, sök på den (piano version) på youtube om ni känner för det, vet jag; den var ju riktigt bra! :)

Reviews pretty please, och så lovar jag att uppdatera snabbare nästa gång!


	5. 5 Samma visa

Idag känner jag mig generös! Inte bara lägger jag upp ett kapitel till här - och antar att nån bryr sig - utan jag lägger även ut en oneshot som jag skrev efter att ha hört en läskigt bra och unik låt igår, av talangfulla Emilie Autumn! Kolla upp henne, people!

* * *

**5. Samma visa**

Aj, vad jag hade ont! Hela kroppen värkte då jag långsamt drogs till verkligheten. Hade det någonsin varit så plågsamt att vakna på morgonen? Nej, jag kunde inte komma på ett enda tillfälle. En kraftig bakfylla hade varit att föredra!

Vad var det som hade hänt? Jag funderade utan att öppna ögonen, och försökte genom att göra så koppla bort mina nuvarande sinnesintryck ifrån medvetandet. Det faktum att min kropp verkade ha blivit överkörd av en ångvält och låg stel och obekväm som om jag spenderat natten på gatan, var inget jag ville tänka på.

Jag mindes hur jag vaknat den föregående morgonen – hrm, eftermiddagen egentligen, men sak samma – varm och välbehållen i en bekväm säng, men ändå sur, som om jag vaknat på fel sida. Jag mindes att vampyren jag kommit i kontakt med var anledningen till mitt usla humör – tro fan det, han hade ju dödat en av mina vänner här i England! – men kände mig alltmer depressiv över faktumet att jag hade ilska riktad mot en vampyr. Hur kunde jag vara arg på honom? Faktum var att det var lika mycket mitt fel att Lee dött, eller nästan i alla fall... Jag borde vara sur på mig själv istället för honom.

Och efter att ha gjort mig i ordning och klätt mig den morgonen, hade jag slagit på min skorriga lilla radio för att gnugga bort lite av ensamheten ur min dystra min. Givetvis spelades något fånig låt om förlåtelse på radion just då, och lättpåverkad som jag alltid varit för sådana saker, gav jag mig ut på en promenad även om jag inte började jobba förrän sent ikväll.

Jag tror att mitt undermedvetna alltid hade vetat vart jag var på väg, men medvetandet hade inte hunnit ikapp mig förrän jag faktiskt befann mig på trappan utanför blodsugarens hus.

Jag mindes tydligt hur jag då hade satt mig ner, lite irriterad på mig själv för min patetiskhet, och börjat grunna över för- och nackdelar med att vara i bekantskap med en vampyr.

Det var första gången jag gjort något sådant. Tidigare hade jag bara tagit för givet att fördelarna alltid på något sätt skulle övervinna nackdelarna, men jag tror att jag dittills fortfarande tänkt mig vampyrerna som goda skapelser innerst inne, även om jag såklart också alltid intalat mig att jag var fullt medveten om hur hänsynslösa "riktiga" vampyrer kunde vara. Suck.

Ju mer jag funderade där jag satt, i det allt svagare dagsljuset, desto mer bröt jag ner mig själv. Desto större blev med andra ord min övertygelse om att vampyr + människa inte var en bra sak. Jag deprimerades, men intalade mig till slut att ta mig samma, att skärpa mig, mitt liv kretsade inte bara kring honom!

Just när jag dragit slutsatsen att jag borde dra gränsen, en gång för alla, och helt enkelt undvika att träffa vampyren något mer, burrade min mobil till. Det var alarmet som talade om att jag började jobba om en timme. Jag såg mig om kring och häpnades över att solen nästan gått ner, att det skulle vara kolsvart ute inom en timme, att jag suttit där på vampyrens trappa i så pass många timmar utan att tänka på det.

Jag hade gett mig av hem för att byta om till arbetskläder, och sen infunnit mig på PiccaDeli punktligt som jag brukade. Men så plötsligt hade _han_ varit där. Och så hade jag redan då brutit mitt löfte till mig själv om att inte träffa honom längre. Jag skrämdes, och blev ännu räddare av att jag kände rädsla. För just i det ögonblicket hade hela min hjärna faktiskt kopplat och insett att det här inte var en lek, att han var en livs levande vampyr – den blodtörstiga, oregerliga sorten, dessutom.

Och då, för första gången i mitt liv, hade jag önskat att vampyrer inte fanns.

Men det hade inte funnits något att göra åt saken; han hade varit där, i verkligheten, på stället jag arbetade på, och min hade chef sagt åt mig att serva honom. Han hade lugnt väntat på mig.

Jag hade tvingats masa mig över dit, bara för att finna att min rädsla roade honom, och kamouflerat den i surhet istället, försökt få ut honom därifrån, men han hade lugnt vägrat; som kund hade han all rätt i världen att vara där, och han verkade inte ha något emot att vänta på mig.

Jag hade slutfört mitt arbete i inte fullt så god ro, men han verkade bara inte vilja ge upp! Så jag hade varit tvungen att svälja betet, lyda honom och följa honom, lika lättstyrd som en marionettdocka.

Jag rös och drogs tillbaka till verkligheten. Ville inte tänka på all skräck han tvingat i mig, ville inte inse hur mycket han skadat mig, både fysiskt och mentalt. Det var galet, fel, olagligt. Det var vardag för en hämningslös vampyr.

Snabbt öppnade jag ögonen för att få något annat att tänka på än det brutala som hänt, skräcken som fyllt mig. Då upptäckte jag att mitt första intryck när jag vaknat faktiskt hade stämt: jag låg verkligen på marken, på asfalten mitt ute på gatan.

Jag höjde på huvudet en smula och såg mig omkring, och ett träd vars stam verkade smått bucklig och skadad kom in i mitt synfält. Jag var alltså kvar på den så kallade "olycksplatsen". Vad gjorde jag här? Hade vampyren alltså bara lämnat mig efter attacken?

Jag kände mig både förolämpad och rädd på samma gång. Förolämpad över känslolösheten han uppenbart hade mot mig, och rädd för att jag hade en känsla av att han kunde vara så mycket mer känslolös än så här; rent av _känslokall_, som igår... eller snarare idag, men sak samma. Tänkte han göra om det här? Jag rös av blotta tanken, men bestämde mig snabbt för att jag inte skulle _låta_ honom göra det. Största delen av anledningen till min otyglade rädsla hade faktiskt varit att jag hade varit dum nog, _desperat_ nog, att försöka fly. Jag hade innerst inne förstått redan igår att det skulle vara en synnerligen dum idé att försöka fly ifrån honom, och jag hade egentligen inte velat, men det hade helt enkelt blivit omöjligt att låta bli när han släppt mig och lugnt stått stilla med ögonen stängda. Han hade dessutom räknat högt, vilket sannerligen hade stressat mig ännu mer...

Usch! Aldrig mer!

Jag insåg plötsligt att jag borde vara överlycklig och tacka gudarna för det faktum att jag var vid liv just nu. Dels för att vampyren som torterat mig mirakulöst nog bönhört mig och skonat mitt liv.

Men det var ett lika stort mirakel att jag inte blivit överkörd eller kidnappad eller något sådant skit, då han bara hade övergivit mig, liggandes medvetslös medan han antagligen pulvriserat bilen eller åtminstone krossat den till oigenkännligt skick och dumpat den på en soptipp någon stans. Att jag överlevt här hittills berodde antagligen på att det var väldigt tidigt än, och gatorna inte var särskilt vältrafikerade precis i gryningen, vid femtiden på morgonen.

Jag drog ett djupt andetag – det faktum att det gjorde ont kändes inte direkt som ett bra tecken – och försökte resa mig upp. Jag lyckades inte på första försöket, men förvånades inte särskilt över det, utan fortsatte bara envist att kämpa tills jag var på knä på alla fyra. Så kravlade jag bort till trädet och tog jag hjälp av det för att från den positionen ta mig vidare till upprätt ställning.

Väl uppe kände jag mig extremt yr och tog mig för huvudet. Aldrig att jag skulle lyckas ta mig hem i det här tillståndet, gåendes!

Så jag gjorde det mest logiska jag kunde komma på: stapplade iväg till restaurangen igen, för att vänta där tills Mr Scott skulle komma och öppna.

Hade jag verkligen hunnit köra så långt ifrån restaurangen innan vampyren hunnit ikapp mig? Det hade inte känts långt alls, men när jag nu försökte släpa mig tillbaka samma väg som jag kommit – till fots och dessutom illa tilltygad – verkade avståndet omöjligt stort.

Vilken pärs! När jag väl nådde till parkeringen och flåsande sjönk ner där, lutad mot väggen för att hämta andan, fann jag att klockan var närmre sex. Antingen hade jag haft helt fel om tiden när jag vaknat, eller så hade jag förflyttat mig i långsammare takt än hastigheten en snigel höll.

Jag tröstades av vetskapen att ägaren snart skulle anlända och förbereda för att öppna stället till klockan åtta, då frukost skulle serveras, och när han väl gjorde det blev jag så ofantligt glad att jag nästan kramade den trettio-något gamla mannen.

Hans ögon vidgades när han fick syn på min antagligen väldigt sorgliga uppsyn. "Vad tusan har hänt med dig, Lyn?" ville han veta.

Jag stirrade tomt på honom medan jag tänkte igenom det hela. Jag skulle kunna berätta för honom… Det skulle kännas skönt att prata med någon om det hemska som hänt. Men jag ville inte bryta ihop framför min chef, och särskilt inte för något han inte skulle förstå. Han skulle givetvis aldrig tro mig om jag kläckte ur mig att vampyren jag lämnade jobbet med igår misshandlade mig och höll på att suga ut allt mitt blod ur kroppen, och tyvärr kunde jag inte klandra honom.

Dessutom, kom jag att tänka på, skulle blodsugaren ifråga få veta att jag pratat bredvid mun om vad han gjort mig. Jag visste inte riktigt _hur_ han skulle få veta, men han skulle det ändå, på något sätt, det var jag säker på. Och villkoret att jag skulle få jobba kvar hos min chef var att min chef själv fanns kvar… plus att han var en oskyldig individ, även om jag inte gillade honom så överdrivet mycket. Min nya fiende nummer ett skulle säkerligen ha ihjäl min chef utan att tveka när han fick veta att jag skvallrat, oavsett om Mr Scott trodde på vad jag sagt eller inte.

Så bestämde jag mig, efter mycket om och men, att inte säga något åt honom.

"Inget", svarade jag därför. "Vad får dig att fråga?"

Min chef höjde på ögonbrynen, granskade mig uppifrån och ner, och gav mig en skeptisk blick.

Jag suckade. "Ser jag verkligen _så_ illa ut?"

Jag hade förväntat mig att han skulle vara taktfull nog att dra ner lite på sanningen för att få mig att känna mig lite bättre, men han nickade bara och såg ut att mena det.

"Tja", lät jag utan att möta hans blick, "olyckor händer, eller hur?"

"Jo vars", höll Scott med, men fortsatte snabbt: "men vad det än är som hänt dig så är det ingen olycka i alla fall." Min chef lät både bestämd och nyfiken, till min stora förtret, och han slutade aldrig att titta på mig med den där granskande blicken. "Jösses, kom du aldrig hem igår kväll?" undrade han.

Jag skakade bekräftande på huvudet, men vägrade gå vidare in på ämnet, utan suckade bara smått otåligt.

"Skulle du kunna vara så vänlig att släppa in mig? Jag behöver kasta ett öga på mig själv i en spegel, och antagligen också tvätta av mig…"

"Du vet att vi vanligtvis inte släpper in folk innan vi öppnar…", började han, men jag skyndade mig att avbryta.

"Jag jobbar här!" utbrast jag förolämpat.

"Tekniskt sett är du en kund tills dess att ditt skift börjar."

Jag kunde inte fatta det här! Min chef var nästan lika känslolös som en vampyr! Geoffrey hade åtminstone en _anledning_ att inte gilla folk!

"Jag börjar väl jobba tidigare idag, då!" lät jag irriterat.

"Åh, bry dig inte om det", sa han efter visst övervägande, och låste upp dörren för oss båda.

Scott såg fortfarande fundersam ut över min skada, men protesterade åtminstone inte högljutt när jag skyndade in genom dörren och vidare in på damtoaletten.

Där var jag nära att skrika förfärat åt min spegelbild. Jag såg hemsk ut! Min normalt klarblå blus var mörkt gråaktig av smuts eller damm, och dessutom smått rödfläckig här och var där glasbitar trängt igenom huden och fått det att börja blöda.

Mitt ansikte, å andra sidan, var kritvitt där det egentligen _skulle_ vara rött. Jag brukade ha rosor på kinderna även om det inte var kallt eller blåsigt ute, men nej då, vampyrjäkeln hade givetvis sugit ut precis så mycket som han vågat utan att ha ihjäl mig! Jag såg skrämmande spöklik ut; så långt ifrån levande en människa någonsin kunde komma, antog jag. Den enda färg som stod att finna i mitt ansikte var blodet som kantade ett sår i min panna, och några små, intorkade droppar i vilka jag – till min stora förskräckelse – kunde finna att spår av glas fortfarande intryckta.

Jag visste inte hur jag skulle lyckas skölja av mig utan att förstöra mitt ansikte helt, så jag gjorde helt enkelt det första jag kom att tänka på: började försöka pilla ut glaset ur mitt skinn med hjälp av mina kattlika naglar.

Dock visade sig detta vara lättare sagt än gjort; naglarna var bredare än jag trodde och jag lyckades pilla in fler glassmulor djupare in i huden än vad jag lyckades pilla ut. Det var onödigt att kommentera att processen gjorde oerhört ont.

Så fick jag en idé som antagligen var lika dum som den var kreativ. Ur håret drog jag ut en hårklämma som överlevt den mardrömslika natten med mig, för att använda den som verktyg istället.

Aldrig mer, upprepade jag surmulet i tankarna, då jag efter en dryg knapp timme fått ut det mesta av de mikroskopiska glasbitarna ur ansiktet. Så böjde jag mig över vasken för att skölja av mig, och kved till av den svidande känslan det ljumna vattnet framkallade.

När jag torkade av mig kunde jag åtminstone konstatera att jag återfått lite färg i ansiktet – sedan att den skulle försvinna inom en snar framtid, eftersom den inte berodde så mycket på att jag kände mig piggare och återhämtade mig, utan snarare på att jag gnuggat mig lite för hårt med handduken.

Jag suckade. Undrar just om jag ens skulle klara av att gå hem och byta till en ren uniform innan jag inledde mitt arbete här ikväll?

Just när man tror sig ha återhämtat sig, just när jag täckt ansiktet i ett ovanligt tjockt lager smink för att dölja såren, just när mitt normala arbetsskift börjat, kommer givetvis _han_ in innanför dörren.

Gud, varför finns han i mitt liv och förpestar min tillvaro? Varför njuter han så av att skada just _mig_? Varför kan han inte lämna mig ifred, när han redan fått mig att be, att förödmjuka mig själv och visa mig svag?

Så mindes jag vad jag hade sagt: att han skulle få njuta av mitt blod vid flera tillfällen. Men inte kunde han väl begära det av mig just nu? Det var ett under, skapat av ren viljestyrka, att jag kunde stå på benen och bete mig relativt normalt. Anledningen till att jag vaknat innan jag blivit överkörd på morgonen hade antagligen med att göra att jag legat allt för obekvämt för att få någon ro i sömnen. Men om han bestämde sig för att dricka av mig igen, redan…

Åh, Herre Jesus, varför hade jag inte bara hållit käften igår mitt i tortyren, och låtit honom döda mig? Varför skulle jag tvunget alltid kämpa så förbannat hårt med allt jag fann viktigt? Varför kunde jag inte bara ha gett upp, en enda gång?

Nej då, det fanns ingen tid att tänka på om och men, för min jävla irriterande arbetsledare överraskade mig genom att faktiskt – vid helt fel tillfälle – visa att han var en människa som kunde sympatisera med folk… och låta mig gå tidigare den här kvällen.

"Är du säker?" försökte jag slingra mig. "Jag skulle kunna stanna ett tag till, och hålla ett öga på stället tillsammans med dig…"

"Jag är säker på att några minuter av din tjänstgöring ikväll varken gör till eller från", svarade han. "Du ser ut att behöva lite vila."

Åh, jösses! Om han ville vara omtänksam mot mig just den här enda gången, kunde han väl ändå ge mig en helgbonus eller något sådant? Ledigt imorgon, kanske?

Nej, givetvis inte, för min tur tog ju slut den där natten då jag träffade Geoffrey för första gången. Den var säkert tänkt att räcka i hela mitt liv, men förbrukades på en enda gång, som en miljonvinst på lotto eller så.

"Du ser hemsk ut", hade vampyren vid min sida mage att kommentera när han ledde ut mig ur byggnaden och vidare ut på den öde parkeringen, där det till skillnad från igår var smockfullt med bilar.

"Tack detsamma", svarade min rappa tunga irriterat innan jag hann tänka efter. Ajaj, skulle jag få ett extra hårt bett för det där?

Till min förvåning skrattade han bara. "Du verkar vara ganska irriterad på mig, Miss Edwards", konstaterade han.

Jag höjde på ögonbrynen och glodde förargat på honom. "Tror du det?!"

Han log förvånansvärt mot mig, men jag slapp oroa mig för om jag hade fått problem med min syn, för snart glimrade det till i hans blick och han drog mig tätt intill honom då han mjukt viskade:

"Det är lugnt, Elina. Ditt blod flödar snabbare om ett upprört hjärta pumpar det", förklarade han för mig, men det var inte det värsta. "Dessutom", fortsatte han nämligen, och gjorde det helt klart att han lekte med mig när han drog mitt huvud närmre hans för att förtjust lägga näsan i mitt hår och dra in lukten, "gör det mig ändå ivrigare."

Det var det. Han hade lyckats få in mig i paniktillstånd igen bara genom de där tre sista orden. Det här kunde aldrig sluta väl!

Men jag mindes fortfarande vad jag lovat mig själv. Aldrig mer skulle jag vara dumdristig nog att försöka fly från en vampyr.

Dock verkade det hela inte gå så mycket bättre än förra gången, då han skrämde upp mig precis lika mycket nu, men i min kamp att inte låta mina instinkter ta över blev jag rentav illamående av den överväldigande känslan av panik, och mina ben gav vika utan att jag kunde göra något åt det. Jag var säker på att detta förnöjde honom lika mycket som jakten annars skulle ha gjort.

Den enda riktiga skillnaden mellan den här gången och förra var att jag väsnades mindre – just för att jag blev utmattad snabbare den här gången, till följd av hur mycket blod han tagit från mig _förra_ _gången_.

Han hade inte barmhärtigheten att döda mig när han såg hur jag led. Istället verkade han äga grymheten att _njuta_ av det.

Givetvis lämnade han mig bara liggandes avsvimmad på marken, som förra gången; det märkte jag när jag plötsligt vaknade till – ovetandes om under hur lång tid jag legat där – då en medelålders man som antagligen precis kommit ut ur restaurangen jag befann mig vid, försiktigt ruskade liv i mig.

Jag var förvirrad, och trodde att han kanske ville skada mig, men det visade sig att han hade goda avsikter när han hjälpte mig upp och praktiskt taget bar mig i den riktning jag påstod att mitt hem låg.

Den främmande men vänliga mannen hade först velat ta mig till närmaste sjukhus, men jag ruskade nekande på huvudet åt den idén – och oj vad yr det gjorde mig! Om jag inte hade haft två starka armar om mig, stöttandes, hade jag antagligen ramlat ihop.

Jag var dock inte vid tillräckligt klart sinne för att komma ihåg att fråga om mannens namn, vilket var lite synd, för jag tyckte mig höra en svag men ilsken väsning när vi med gemensamma krafter – okej, med hans krafter – lämnade PiccaDeli bakom oss.

* * *

Hm, kanske inte direkt det bästa jag har skrivit, men det börjar väl hända lite saker snart gissar jag på... hehe, eller så gissar jag inte så mycket.  
Reviews är hur som helst alltid uppskattade! Alla revieware gör mina dagar! Love u guys!


	6. 6 Oinbjuden

Okej, detta börjar kännas smått sorgligt. När det för en gångs skull händer sig att min story inte är på semester under sin uppbyggnad, så verkar det som att mina läsare är det! Jag vet att ni finns, I see you, men jag hör ju sällan från er! Ska jag uppfatta det som att det är helt kört för min del, och helt enkelt lägga ner storyn? Det är förvisso kul att lägga upp kapitlen här och få läsa om dem igen, ta dem till mig, men det är inte värt de obesvarade förhoppningar det inger...  
Gud vad deprimerande det lät... präglas uppenbarligen ännu av mina (högt älskade) karaktärer!  
Måste förresetn återigen varna... M-rating, påminner jag er! Just detta kapitel kanske inte är så farligt, mer än möjligtvis lite i början... Vissa av er läsare fnyser säkerligen åt hur överdriven jag må vara, men jag känner mig (och _är_, faktiskt i högsta grad) ansvarig för ert mentala välmående när jag lägger ut saker här... Minns inte om jag tidigare sagt detta, men vågar inte riskera att jag inte gjort det: framöver kommer det sällan att existera särskilt "lugna" kapitel som är direkt barnvänliga. "Varnar" er i så fall om ett sådant undantag inträffar.

* * *

**6. Oinbjuden**

Geoffrey uppskattade det mönster de hamnat i, människoflickan och han. Han livnärde sig på henne varje natt, om hon lyckats masa sig till jobbet, och det visade det sig att hon gjorde – varje natt.

Man tyckte att flickan borde se mönstret i ritualen, och försöka bryta det genom att helt enkelt strunta i att gå till jobbet, men av någon anledning verkade det aldrig falla henne in. Kanske var hon för trögtänkt för att komma fram till det, eller så kanske hennes chef inte lät henne ta en endaste dag ledigt.

Oavsett vilken anledning hon hade, fick den honom att se ner på henne mer och mer för varje tillfälle han fick att träffa henne. För detta innebar antingen att hon inte hade någon hjärna att tänka med, eller att hon hade en men lät _andra_ använda den till att styra henne med.

Så skulle aldrig en vampyr ha gjort…

Men så var ju Elina Edwards tack och lov inte en vampyr. Så synd det skulle vara att göra henne till en; vilket slöseri med gott blod!

Inte minst tänkte han på detta då han – för vilken gång i ordningen? – njöt av henne i parkeringsplatsens mörkaste hörn. Mm, som han älskade när hon fick sluta lite tidigare för kvällen!

Men han måste erkänna att hon inte var lika rolig att dricka ifrån nu som tidigare; energilös som hon numera alltid var, och ständigt blev mer och mer för varje gång de träffades, kämpade hon aldrig för mer än några sekunder, och var alltid tyst och lugn i ett desperat försök att bibehålla sin redan låga energinivå.

En annan sak han började inse nu var att han, allt eftersom flickan blivit svagare, börjat ta allt mindre blod ifrån henne. Han märkte att det blev allt svårare att tillfredställa sig på henne, och det skulle han bli tvungen att göra något åt.

"Det här går inte längre", hade Elina förklarat för honom otaliga gånger, och då syftat på att hennes "karriär" kunde bli lidande om hon skulle fortsätta att vara så trött och håglös, men nu kunde Geoffrey för första gången hålla med henne – av helt andra orsaker, förstås. Kanske borde han låta henne vila för en dag eller så… för att se till att han fortfarande kunde dra nytta av henne, och för att säkerställa att hon inte skulle dö bort av näringsbrist eller något annat som vore så typiskt mänskligt.

Han skulle tänka på det… om en vecka eller så.

Han var på väg att lämna henne, men som alltid tenderade han att dröja sig kvar för ett litet tag för att se till så att… ja, att ingen hittade henne och gav honom problem genom att ta henne till sjukhuset, till exempel… som den där irriterande, blåögde mannen velat göra för ett par tre dagar sedan!

Så lade han märke till att en klunga stupfulla ungdomar i nedre tonåren lämnade restaurangen han var utanför via bakvägen – visslandes åt en förbipasserande ung dam, även då minst hälften av dem måste ha noterat att hon höll en femårig pojke i handen, och att endast barnets uppmärksamhet var riktad på deras håll. _Patetiska lycksökare_, tänkte han irriterat. Han var väl gammalmodig, men en del av honom kunde helt enkelt inte anpassa sig efter de underliga vändningar mänskligheten ständigt tog med tiden. Vissa förändringar var väl till det bättre, men det gjorde det ändå inte så förfärligt lätt att vänja sig vid dem.

En hickning från klungan av ungdomar som vinglade fram drog tillbaka hans uppmärksamhet mot dem, och han fann att då en av dem förstrött letade efter sin bil som han trodde sig ha parkerat i närheten, upptäckte denne otursamme idiot Geoffreys övergivna byte.

"Hey, killar!" ropade han flinandes. "Titta vad vi har här!"

Vampyren förargades av pojkens tonfall, och ännu ilsknare blev han när alla de andra ungdomarna drog sig närmre, och började heja på varandra. Vem hade gett dem lov att betrakta _hans_ ägodel, egentligen?

"Hej sötnos!" utropade en av killarna åt henne – uppenbarligen ignorerade de faktumet att hon var medvetslös och okapabel att svara, eller så hade ingen av dem uppmärksammat detta än – och drog upp henne på fötter så att hon vaknade till.

Elina kunde dock aldrig samla krafter nog att säga något, även om hon verkade vilja fräsa ut en lång rad med förolämpningar åt dem. Istället vacklade hon till när killarna började skjuta henne mellan varandra, babblandes om att hon såg bra ut, om de skulle ha lite kul, om hon var skön… De sjöng på sista raden, tänkte Geoffrey förargat. Om de inte slutade snart…

Så sträckte en av dem plötsligt fram handen och började slita i hennes blus, i ett uppenbart försök att slita av den. Flera av de andra pojkarna började hjälpa till.

Åh, nu jävlar!

Geoffrey var fly förbannad, och sköt fram ur sitt gömställe, bland skuggorna hukad vid sidan av byggnaden, för att infinna sig mitt i klungan av lusfräcka idioter bara sekunder senare. De hoppade till allihop av förvåning, men hann inte göra mycket mer än så innan han knäckt nackarna på hälften av dem.

"Rör henne inte!" utropade han rasande, förolämpad av vad de tagit sig friheten till. "Hon är _min_!"

Han krossade skallarna på den resterande halvan av ungdomar, snabbt och hänsynslöst. De hade alla hållit i någon del av Elina, men när den sista av killarna stelt föll över högen av sina precis lika stela kamrater, som ett plockepinn av dockor, föll hon likaså, och slog huvudet i asfalten.

Geoffrey hade kunnat fånga upp henne om han velat, men han hade inte brytt sig, det var ändå lika bra att hon skulle falla tillbaka in i medvetslöshet igen, så slapp han göra slut på henne också för att hon tittade på honom när han var på dåligt humör.

--

Morgonen närmade sig och Geoffrey drog sig tillbaka, och när han klev upp igen var han lika pigg som vanligt och på bättre humör.

Han beslöt sig för att dra sig bort till PiccaDeli som han gjort så många andra nätter, men inte för att han väntade sig att få se den delikata människoflickan där – det vore väl dårskap av henne att vara på jobbet, så trött som hon måste vara, och dessutom med en extra bula i huvudet efter igår natt – utan för att han tänkte hypnotisera restaurangägaren att ge henne ledigt i en dag, som ett experiment för att se hur mycket en god natts sömn och lugn och ro kunde påverka flickans kropp till att producera tillräckligt mycket blod för att ta igen det hon förlorat.

Geoffrey planerade nämligen att festa på henne ordentligt imorgon, som för att fira att han då känt henne i en vecka – eller känt och känt, de visste egentligen inte särskilt mycket om varandra, men det hörde inte dit – och han ville inte behöva avbryta sig mitt i alltihop bara för att flickebarnet fick för sig att kollapsa ihop och dö. Det passade sig helt enkelt inte.

Så svepte han alltså iväg till delikatessrestaurangen, på gott humör, men blev genast ilsken då han i dörröppningen mötte Elinas blick.

Vad tänkte hon med?! Hon kunde omöjligt klara av att jobba efter allt han gjort henne!

Det verkade som om den dumdristiga flickan precis slagits av samma tanke, för plötsligt kollapsade hon ner i sin arbetsgivares armar, och mannen ifråga såg fullständigt villrådig och obekväm ut med situationen då han försökte väcka upp henne.

Det här drog givetvis till sig stor uppmärksamhet bland restaurangens gäster; något som chefen för stället ogillade skarpt, men som Geoffrey inte lade märke till över huvud taget då han snabbt och smidigt stormade in bakom bardisken, dit mannen i trettioårsåldern lyckats släpa henne.

"Vad gjorde du med henne?!" exploderade Geoffrey anklagande och ilsket, i en vägran att kännas vid tankarna som sade honom att det nog snarare var hans närvaro som blivit för mycket för flickan.

"Jag gjorde ingenting; hon har inte mått särskilt bra!" hävdade restaurangägaren bestämt. "Och som kund får du stanna på andra sidan av baren, om jag får be!" tillade han strängt när han mötte Geoffreys blick.

"Varför lät du henne jobba då, när hon uppenbarligen inte varit frisk?" krävde han att få veta, utan att bry sig om vad mannen han talade till bad honom om. Han tänkte sannerligen inte acceptera att man missbehandlade hans tillhörighet.

"Det gjorde jag inte! Jag sa åt henne att hon borde gå hem och vila lite, komma tillbaka senare, men hon vägrade."

"Du tror inte att det kan ha någonting att göra med det faktum att hon knappt kunde ta sig till tunnelbanan i det skick hon var, ännu mindre ta sig tillbaka hit igen sedan?" väste han argt. "Ge mig henne!" beordrade han sedan, och slet den medvetslösa flickan ur restaurangens ägares fåfänga grepp.

"Vad tanker du göra med min anställda?" undrade den andre mannen häftigt.

"Jag för hem henne; _någon_ borde göra det. Var bor hon?"

Så bra kände vampyren alltså den där människoflickan; visste inte var hon bodde ens en gång, även om hon varit hemma hos, eller åtminstone utanför hans hus ett antal gånger.

Den något ovänliga restaurangägaren gav ifrån sig ett ljud som var som en blandning av ett gurgel och en fnysning.

"Säg inte att du faktiskt förväntar dig att jag ska ge en vild främling information om min personal, när du tydligen inte-"

"_Var_ _bor_ _hon_?" Geoffrey spände blicken i honom när han frågade en andra gång, och mannen hade då helt enkelt inget annat val än att uppge adressen.

Blodsugaren svepte ut ur restaurangen så snart han blivit informerad, men insåg snart, efter att ha mottagit ett antal underliga blickar från olika håll och riktningar, att det antagligen inte såg särskilt bra ut för honom där han skyndade fram på trottoaren, bärandes på en slapp, medvetslös kropp... Han insåg att människor skulle kunna få för sig att ringa polisen, eller åtminstone börja prata om vad de sett, och folk skulle bli mer försiktiga...

Det spelade ingen roll egentligen; underligt nog hade han inte brytt sig särskilt mycket om det varit så att flickan i hans armar faktiskt var lika död som hon såg ut. Då hade han burit henne med stolthet, som sin trofé att visa upp, även om de underlägsna människorna inte hade förstått något av hans skeenden.

Som det nu var kände han snarare sig uppretad över att hon levde. Sina planer till trots kunde han knappast förneka att Elina i vaket tillstånd ställde till mycket mer besvär än vad hon var värd.

En bil svängde upp på gatan han gick längs, och efter en snabb, uppskattande blick på den – det var en mjukt spinnande Convertible, antagligen relativt nyköpt eftersom den trots lite smuts inte verkade ha minsta repa i lacken – klev han snabbt ut i dess väg och sträckte ut armen i tecken till föraren att han skulle stanna den.

"Vad fan håller du på med?!" utbrast föraren irriterad, eftersom han knappt hunnit bromsa i tid för att undvika kollision.

"Snygg bil du har", tyckte vampyren ignorant, men innan föraren – som faktiskt verkade vara minst tio år äldre än Geoffreys fysiska ålder – hann mjuka upp tillade han som i förbifarten: "Hoppa ur den."

Några sekunder gick då föraren höll på att inse vad som blivit sagt. När detta väl hände protesterade han så det stod härliga till.

"Inte en chans! Om det här är något slags rån skulle jag föreslå att du bär med dig vapen till nästa gång." Bilägaren lät förolämpad av tanken på att lämna sitt fordon, och gasade och svängde för att komma runt den ovänliga främlingen, men vampyren ställde sig snabbt i vägen för honom igen.

"Åh, jag har vapen", lovade Geoffrey med en kall stämma och såg hotfull ut, men kunde inte döda människan som han velat: han ville ju inte dra till för mycket uppmärksamhet kring alltför många mord på senaste tiden, det skulle bara komplicera en del.

Dessutom ville han inte låta sig själv bli för beroende av blodet han intog. För medan blod givetvis gjorde dig starkare så länge du fick dricka, kunde du bli väldigt svag väldigt snabbt om du inte fick i dig så mycket av den mörkröda vätskan som du kommit att kräva. Geoffrey hade hört om vampyrer som vant sig så pass mycket vid att dricka lika ofta som människor åt, att de sen inte kunde klara av att gå längre än ett dygn utan att tömma en människa. Och det visste han att han mycket väl skulle kunna bli tvungen till, så han försökte som sagt att inte binda upp sig själv för mycket.

Innan han träffat Elina hade han utan större problem kunnat gå drygt en vecka mellan varven då han tömde människor, vilket var mer än vad de flesta vampyrer som höll till i storstäder kunde; de tenderade att unna sig att dricka relativt ofta. Geoffrey hade däremot alltid varit taktisk, och fann att det alltid var bättre att tänka långsiktigt än att bara göra sådant som förnöjde och tillfredställde honom för stunden. Han var en överlevare där andra misslyckades.

Men som det nu tvivlade han på att det skulle gå särskilt bra att undvika att dricka på så lång tid, skulle snarare tippa på att han klarade sig i fem, max sex dagar innan det började gå utför.

Inte för att han skulle kunna svälta ihjäl, inte direkt i alla fall. Men hans tillstånd skulle otvivelaktigt förvärras för varje timme han behövde klara sig utan blod längre än vad han vant sig vid. Till slut, om det hela gick till det extrema, skulle alla vampyrer kunna helt mista kontrollen över sina förmågor om de fick hungra, och mista besinningen över sig själva, börja bete sig som en ny vampyr förväntades bete sig efter bara några dagar: frossa, helt utan planer, helt utan eftertanke. Skillnaden var att en avvänd vampyr som fick ett återfall i de allra flesta fall inte kunde trappa ner igen.

Aldrig att Geoffrey skulle utsätta sig själv för något sådant, tillåttas tappa kontrollen helt på det sättet! Nej, det dög inte.

Istället gick han motvilligt med på sitt eget resonemang att han skulle kunna hypnotisera mannen; han skulle ändå inte sakna det blodet, som av lukten att döma var simpelt 0+. Och på det här sättet skulle inte den här människans döda kropp kunna kopplas till honom om en olycka hände… om _Elina_ hände…

Så han lät sin blick sjunka allt djupare in i den människa han hade framför sig, tränga sig in i hans inre, försätta honom i trans och sedan komponera ihop det han ville att mannen skulle minnas av natten. Det var lika roligt varje gång, och skulle nog aldrig upphöra att roa honom.

Så mindes mannen plötsligt att han varit ute på promenad med hunden när rackaren slitit sig. Han började halvjogga uppför gatan, ropandes namnet på en fantiserad fyrbenta vän. Men detta var inget Geoffrey alls brydde sig om, eftersom han redan fått in människoflickan och sig själv i bilen, och rusade motorn – som tack och lov spann nöjt istället för att hacka i protest.

Han hade inte bott länge i England, verkligen inte, men namnet på hennes gatuadress, Gresham Road, klingade bekant av någon anledning, och han fann att han hittade vägen dit utan problem. Det var faktiskt inte alltför långt ifrån hans eget kvarter, passade nog, tänkte han och sneglade på den medvetslösa flickan i sätet bredvid.

Hennes ytterdörr hade han däremot inte tänkt på, men tänkte att det inte skulle bli några problem att sparka upp den. Dock lade han märke till att den redan stod olåst; dörrspringan var helt tom – antagligen visste alla att det inte var värt det att bryta sig in i någon av lägenheterna i de här områdena. Lite synd faktiskt, Geoffrey hade inte haft något emot att lämna ett litet bevis på att han varit där…

Frågan var bara om flickan verkligen skulle ha insett att vampyren låg bakom de trasiga gångjärnen om det skulle ha hänt. Vissa människor var av den uppfattningen att vampyrer inte kunde ta sig in i ett hus oinbjuden. Det var en myt, som så mycket annat kring levande döda, antagligen påhittad av människor som i desperata tider försökte invagga sig själva i en smula säkerhet, försökte göra sina hem till trygga borgar. Vem vet? Det var så lätt för myter att slå rot för i tiden, då människor i regel alltid var villiga att tro på allt som skulle kunna vara till deras fördel.

Han bar flickan raka vägen in igenom hallen, och hittade sängen snabbt eftersom lägenheten inte kunde klassas som stor direkt. Han tänkte att människor nog föredrog mjuka, varma ställen att sova på. De var så hopplöst olika honom – något han var oerhört glad för eftersom det var _hans_ ras som ägde alla de positiva, överlägsna skillnaderna.

Han fnös när han tänkte på det. Han fnös när han kastade en blick på den svaga, bräckliga varelse som nu låg på det ljusblå täcket på sängen framför honom. Hon var som alla andra av hennes sort, så ohjälpligt underlägsen, ett så hopplöst fall. Var hon ens _värd_ att bli dödad av honom? Han började tvivla. Men det skulle han väl snart få reda på...

* * *

... Så vad säger man? You tell me! Review! Press the green button below and make my day! I have no idea why I type this all in english, though...  
Anyway, ni fattar vad jag menar! Give me some feedback, 'k? Överväger nämligen fortfarande att lägga storyn på is tills vidare, men jag finns alltid här för reviews! *Blink, blink* :)


End file.
